The Boy in the Green Wool Hat
by jj9397
Summary: Mike Nesmith never has any luck with the ladies. And normally, that doesnt bother him. But when a young woman catches his eye, how will he handle it? He isnt smooth like Davy, or funny like Micky, or sweet like Peter. Will she accept him as he is, and will he be willing to accept himself?
1. Chapter One

Mike Nesmith stood out on the balcony of the Monkees pad and watched as the sun rose over the ocean and another day began to dawn. He stretched his long arms toward the sky and yawned as he tried to wake himself up. He had always been an early riser, but lately he hadn't been getting much sleep. He knew the rent was due in two weeks, and him and the guys didn't have nearly enough to cover it. They were barely making enough money to afford to eat, and the gigs were few and far between. He kept scouring the news adds looking for work, and he even went down in person to several clubs and dance halls trying to convince the owners to let the band play. He knew the three other band members were used to him taking care of things, and he always pulled through eventually, but lately he felt he wasn't doing the best job keeping them afloat. He shook his head and ran a hand through his dark hair before walking back inside the pad.

He walked into the kitchen and began making a pot of coffee, and started rummaging around trying to scrape up some breakfast. He found half a cartoon of eggs and there was just enough bread left to make each of the boy's some toast. So with that, he began to get the meal ready. He heard a door open and close upstairs, and he heard footsteps trotting down the steps. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was Peter. "Mornin' Pete" he said as he scrambled the eggs. Peter was always the next one to wake up after Mike, and then Davy would emerge an hour or so after, and Micky, well, they were lucky to see him before noon. "Good morning Mike" Peter said cheerfully as he sat down at the table. "You want coffee?" Mike asked finally turning to see the blonde boy still in his bright orange pajamas. "Um, are we still out of milk?" Peter asked and Mike nodded. Peter frowned "I think I'll pass then" he answered. "I figured. But don't worry there shotgun, I'm headed to the store this afternoon after rehearsal" he said trying to reassure Peter that there would indeed be milk in the house again, and with any luck, some food. "Any luck finding us a gig?" Peter asked and once more Mike shook his head. "I'm afraid not. But don't you worry, somethin' will turn up" Mike smiled. "That's the second time you've told me not to worry" Peter observed and Mike just shrugged. "Mike, why does no one want to hire us?" Peter asked, the hurt evident in his voice. Mike sighed and turned to look at Peter once more. "Because we're different, and different is scary to some people" Mike answered. "They're afraid to accept that long haired weirdos can make good music. Music that the kids dig and groove to" he continued and Peter nodded. "Listen, do you like what we play?" Mike asked and Peter nodded. "Of course I do" he said. "And do you believe in what we do?" Mike asked and once more Peter said yes. "Well then, as long as we believe in ourselves and our music, we'll be just fine" Mike said with a smile, hoping he had cheered the boy up. Peter smiled wide showing off his dimples, satisfied with what Mike had said. "Thanks Mike, I just know something's going to turn up" he replied and Mike smiled warmly at his friend. Even though he wanted to believe his own words, he knew deep down that if they didn't get something soon, he was going to have to find another job to make ends meet. He didn't want to of course, all Mike ever wanted to do was make music. It was the only thing he ever thought about. That, and his three best friends.

Once Mike and Peter had finished their breakfast, Davy came trudging down the steps dragging a very unhappy Micky behind him. "Well you're up awful early ain't you Mick?" Mike questioned and Micky shot him a death glare. "Davy scheduled a double date for 10 today with these two chicks he met last night." Micky grumbled and Davy just smiled with pride. "Uh Davy, care to elaborate?" Mike asked. "Well, last night, I was out dancing, and these two birds came over and started talking to me" the British boy started. "Ruby, this real groovy blonde, says she'd love to go out with me, and she had some free time around 10 today." He continued and Mike nodded along. "Well her friend, Carol, was there with her and wanted to know if I had anyone I could set her up with. So I told her about the band and she got all excited because she's got this thing for drummers, so I offered up our mate Micky" Davy laughed and Micky rolled his eyes. "Ah, so that's what it takes to get Mick out of bed, a blind date with the girl Davy didn't seduce" Mike chuckled earning another look from Micky. "Look mate I'm telling you, Carol's real great. Quite the looker, you'll have a great time I promise" Davy said giving Micky a pat on the back. "Yeah well I better, or so help me I will take your maracas and shove them right up your..." "Whoa calm down there Micky!" Mike interjected. Peter just sat back quietly and laughed at his three friends.

Once Micky and Davy had left, Mike and Peter started to work on the new song Mike was writing. "Gee this sure is going to be a groovy song when it's finished Mike" Peter chimed. "Well I sure hope so, I just can't seem to get it to the sound the way I want it to" Mike complained. New songs always came so easily to him, but he was struggling with this one. It was an upbeat love song, and he wondered if part of the problem was he hadn't felt that way about anyone in a long time. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had gone out with a girl. Davy had to beat girls off with a stick, Micky went out nearly every weekend, and even Peter had a date here and there, or at the very least a girl giving him a wink and a smile at a gig. But Mike went unnoticed. He spent so much time and effort on his music and being the "father" of the group, that he rarely tried to get a girl's attention. "Mike?" Peter's voice brought Mike back out of his thoughts. "Hm? Oh, sorry Pete. I must've spaced out" he said. "Did you see any aliens?" Peter asked with a hint of nervous excitement. Mike just rolled his eyes. "No Peter, that's just an expression, I didn't really go to space, now let's get back to work on that bass line" Mike insisted.

They plunked away at the song for another couple of hours, until Mike was finally happy with it. "Well when the guys get back, we can start rehearsing it" Mike said. As if on cue, the front door opened and in walked Davy and Micky. "Oh come off it Micky, how was I supposed to know she was crazy!" Davy exclaimed as Micky huffed in front of him. _Oh no _Mike thought. "Let me tell you one thing Jones" Micky said shaking his finger at the shorter boy. "If you so much as even think about setting me up again..." he started only to have Davy cut him off "She was a great looking girl, I thought I was being a good friend Mate!" Davy said in defense. "She tried to cut off a piece of my hair because she liked how it smelled!" Micky practically shouted. At this, Mike and Peter both doubled over in laughter. "Oh, I see you two gents find this amusing" Micky scowled. "What does it smell like Micky?" Peter asked trying to contain himself. Micky made a face and went to retort, but Mike quickly intervened. "Alright cool it Micky" the Texan said standing from his seat to place himself in front of the very agitated drummer. "Peter and I've finished that new song I've been writing, so why don't we forget about this chick and rehearse, what do you say?" He asked and Micky relaxed a little. "Fine, beating the drums might cool me off a little" Micky said plunking himself down behind the drum set.

After a couple hours of rehearsing their usual set, along with Mike's new song, he realized it was getting late and he needed to run to the store before it closed. "Alright I'll be back in a bit" Mike said as he put away his beloved Gretsch. "And try not to kill each other while I'm gone ok?" Mike asked and Davy chuckled. Mike left the pad and drove the Monkeemobile down to the grocery store. He didn't have much money. Just enough to get some more milk, eggs, bread, and a few cans of soup. He made his way around the shop gathering the items and placing them in his shopping cart. As he made his way to the soup aisle, something caught his eye. Or rather, someone caught his eye. He had seen her before. The last gig they played, he remembered her. Long brown hair that fell past her shoulders in gentle curls. She looked to be around 5'7, a fairly tall girl, with a slender yet curvy body. Her eyes were bright blue, and her lips were a soft pink color. Light brown freckles decorated her nose and under her eyes, and her creamy white skin looked especially soft. She was dressed in a simple navy blue dress that stopped above her knees, leaving the rest of her long legs on display for Mike to look at. He had forgotten about her until that moment. When he saw her at the gig, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. But she was looking at Davy. All of the girls did. After the show, he had expected her to run up and introduce herself to the young boy from Manchester. But much to his surprise, she had left without a second thought. He shrugged it off and hadn't thought of it since. It had been nearly two weeks since that gig, but seeing her in the store, there was no doubt in his mind she was the same girl. He saw her turn her head away from the shelf she was looking at, and she turned to stare in his direction. Mike quickly averted his gaze, as he realized that he had been staring at the young woman. He moved the cart down the aisle getting as far from her as quickly as he could.

In his haste, he had managed to crash his cart into another cart being pushed by a middle aged looking gentleman. "Hey watch where you're going!" The man grouched. "Oh I'm sorry sir, I uh, I didn't see you there" Mike said trying to apologize and removed his wool cap from his head. The man softened a little and shook his head. "Kids today, always in a hurry" he said in a mocking tone. It was then that Mike realized he knew who the man was. "Excuse me sir, but, are you Mr. Mattson?" Mike asked and the man gave Mike a quizzical look. "Why yes I am, should I know you?" He asked and Mike shook his head. "Oh uh no sir. My name's Mike Nesmith, and I'm in a band called the Monkees. We're real big fans of the dance club you own downtown, The Hangout" Mike said quickly and Mr. Mattson shook his head. "Let me guess, you want me to offer you a chance to play sometime, right?" He asked crossing his arms. Mike knew he was pushing his luck, but he was desperate. "Well sir, we've got a real groovy sound, and the kids really dig our music a lot, and we promise you won't regret giving us at least one gig." Mike offered, wringing his hat in his hands. "I don't know kid, maybe try someone else" he said sternly and began to push his cart away. Mike began to panic. They needed a gig badly. And this man's club was a big opportunity, and Mike knew he couldn't let it slip away. "I KNOW THAT SOMETHING VERY STRANGE HAS HAPPENED TO MY BRAIN" Mike sang very loudly in the middle of the store. People stopped what they were doing and looked at him, but he didn't care, he needed this man to hire them. Mr. Mattson stopped and turned to look at Mike with wide eyes, clearly mortified by his impromptu singing in public "Young man, stop that!" He hissed, but Mike persisted. "IM EITHER FEELING VERY GOOD OR ELSE I AM INSANE" he continued and Mr. Mattson rushed over and grabbed hold of Mike's arm. "I said stop that!" He cried again. Mike shook his head. "Look mister, I'm a desperate musician, I will serenade you all day, everyday, until you give my band a chance. I don't care how long it takes" Mike said stubbornly, hoping the man knew he meant it. Mr. Matteson look stunned and finally shook his head and started to walk away again. "THE SEEDS OF DOUBT YOU PLANTED HAVE STARTED TO GROW WILD" Mike began again as he followed the older man. "Alright, fine!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in defeat. "You can play this Thursday night at 7, be there at 6:30 to set up." He growled and Mike smiled from ear to ear. "But let's get something straight Niswash" The man said and Mike sighed "It's Nesmith". "Whatever. I'll give you $50 for the night, but if I don't like it, you don't come back and you don't bother me again, got it?" Mr. Mattson grumbled, and Mike nodded with enthusiasm. It still wasn't enough to pay the rent, but it was a start, and he knew this gig would be big if they played their cards right. "You won't regret this, I promise" Mike insisted. The man just huffed and walked toward the checkout. Mike could barely contain his excitement. He couldn't wait to get home and tell the guys. He was so thrilled with the thought of a gig, he had failed to notice the pair of blue eyes that had watched the entire display.

She was intrigued by the boy in the green wool hat. She had been since the night she first heard the band play. She had tried that night to summon up enough courage to go and talk to him, but she couldn't. Instead, she had run out of the club as soon as their set had ended. She had tried all night to at least lock eyes with the tall guitar player, but for some reason whenever he would look in her direction, she would chicken out and look at the shorter boy beside of him. Something about the Texan drew her in. She hadn't been able to focus on anything else that night. His voice had an incredible country rock sound, and his lean body moved easily with the music, and she was mesmerized by his skilled fingers on the guitar. Yes, she was smitten, and she didn't even know his name. Only that he was a member of The Monkees. She had really enjoyed their music. Truthfully, it was some of the best she had ever heard, especially if it was a song sung by Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome. When she had been shopping, she had felt eyes on her. She looked around only to notice a man in a green wool hat speeding away with his cart. Her breath hitched a little when she caught sight of him. Had he been the one starring? She had certainly hoped so. She guided her cart in the direction she had seen him go and stopped when she heard the singing. It was him. She peered around the corner to see him in the middle of the store singing to an older man. She tried not to laugh, not wanting to give herself away. She watched the entire display, and she heard the man offer the boy a job. She made a mental note of the time and place. This Thursday, 7 o'clock, at The Hangout. She would be there, and she had three days to prepare. She was not going to chicken out this time. No, this second chance was too important. She would talk to the boy in the green wool hat.


	2. Chapter Two

Mike parked the GTO in front of the pad, and grabbed the bag of groceries from the passenger seat. He was so excited to tell the guys about the gig, and he felt a small flame of hope flare up inside him for the first time in weeks. When he burst through the door, he saw Micky sound asleep on the couch, Peter at the table drawing something, and Davy was nowhere to be seen. "You guys won't believe it!" Mike exclaimed, causing Micky to startle awake and fall off of the couch onto the floor. Peter laughed as he went to help his friend up. "What is it Mike?" Peter asked, pulling Micky to his feet. "Whatever it is had better be good" Micky teased and Mike laughed. "I got us a gig!" He squealed. "Oh Mike that's terrific!" Peter said and he ran up to Mike and pulled him into a hug. "Take it easy Pete" Mike said gently prying Peter off of him. "That's great Mike, when and where?" Micky asked. "When and where what?" Davy asked coming through the balcony doors. He was dressed in his swimwear, and he shook some sand out of his hair. "Mike got us a gig" Micky answered and Davy smiled "oh that's groovy mate" he said stepping inside. "We play this Thursday at 7 at The Hangout" Mike said, barely containing his excitement. Peter's eyes grew wide and Micky and Davy exchanged excited smiles. "That's like the hippest place in town Mike, how'd you score it?" Micky asked. Mike quickly told his friends about his run in with Mr. Mattson, and they were all in stitches. "I can't believe it, he won't even talk to a girl, but he'll serenade an old man in public" Davy jested poking Mike in the shoulder. Mike chuckled at the joke, but a vision of the beautiful girl flooded his mind. Why had he run from her, why didn't he go and say hello? Just because she was looking at Davy that night didn't mean he couldn't introduce himself. "Mike, you still with us?" Micky asked nudging his shoulder. "Oh, oh yeah, just thinking" Mike answered dimly. "That's our Mike, always thinking" Micky teased and Mike gave a soft smile. "Well it's getting late, I think I'll head up to bed" Mike said abruptly and bounded up the stairs. "Wonder what got in to him?" Davy asked

Once secured in his and Micky's room, Mike let out a huge sigh. The image of the girl still fresh in his mind. He tried to shake it away, but he couldn't. He was never good at talking to girls. He never knew what to say, and he knew most girls weren't interested in talking to him anyway. He wasn't charming, or handsome, or funny. He considered himself to be somewhat intelligent, at least in a musical sense. But other than that, he thought of himself as unworthy of any sort of affection and attention. He couldn't understand what his hang up was today. He knew these kinds of things never bothered him. He hadn't thought about a relationship in a long time, not since he was a young boy in school. But working on the new song, and then seeing that girl at the store, it suddenly occurred to him just how lonely he was. Sure he had the guys and their music, but he suddenly felt as though he wanted something more. He plopped down on the bed and pulled his hat down so that it covered his eyes. He once again found himself thinking about the girl. Long hair, soft skin, plump lips, and legs for days. Mike groaned. What was it about this girl he didn't even know that plagued him? Was he simply that lonely, or was he really that attracted to her, or maybe both? He didn't know, but he knew he didn't want to think about it anymore. The gig was in three days. They had a lot of work to do to be ready, and he needed to focus. He jumped out of bed and quickly changed into his pajamas before crawling back into bed. He knew Micky wouldn't be up for awhile. In fact, on most nights Mick didn't come to bed until 2 in the morning, hence why he always slept so late. Mike couldn't understand how Micky functioned like that and still had boundless energy. As he started to drift to sleep, he saw another vision of blue eyes and freckles. He decided to let the vision lull him to sleep instead of trying to fight it. He needed to be fresh in the morning, and if her pretty face brought him sweet dreams and a good nights rest, then so be it.

"Davy, don't forget your tambourine" Mike shouted back into the pad as he finished loading his guitar into the Monkeemobile. "Got it!" Davy shouted back. Thursday had finally arrived, and the band was on their way to The Hangout. Mike had pushed them hard in rehearsals. He knew he was being tough on them, but he had to be, tonight had to go well. They practiced for countless hours, and Mike made them prefect every single detail. He was grateful none of the guys seemed angry about how hard he was working them. Occasionally, Micky or Davy would start to complain, but Peter would give them a reassuring smile, and they would stop. Peter was always so sensitive and peaceful. He brought a harmony to the group that Mike appreciated more than Peter would ever know. Though the blonde was slow and dim witted at times, he was an essential part of what made the band run so smoothly. "Ok Mike, I think that's everything" Peter said loading his bass. "Alright fellas, lets roll" Mike said, as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Wow would you look at how hopping this joint is!" Micky exclaimed as the band walked into the club. "It's packed tonight, this is great!" Davy chimed. Mike smiled and was thrilled to see so many people, but he knew that put even more pressure on himself and his friends. He noticed Mr. Mattson talking to the barkeep, and waved in his direction. Mr. Mattson strolled over to the boys, giving a frown to the tall Texan. "Well, you must be the rest of the Monkees" he said giving each one of the boys a once over. "Well we certainly aren't Tigers" Peter quipped and Mike put his head in his hand. "Just get set up, and for your sake, don't blow it" Mr. Mattson said before going about his business. "Blow what?" Peter asked quietly and Mike shook his head. "Charming fellow" Davy observed sarcastically before heading toward the stage. Once they were all set up, Mike checked his watch. Three minutes to spare. "Ok guys, come here let me talk to you for a sec" he told them and ushered them off to the side of the stage. "Listen, I know I've pretty tough this week, but we all know this is a big chance for us. Playing here regularly could really get us the kind of exposure we've been working for" He said and his friends nodded in agreement. "So let's just forget about all of the stress this week, and just do what we do. Play great music." He finished and they all smiled at him. "You got it Mike" Peter replied and Mike gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Mike cleared his throat and went to his mic as the rest of them got into position.

"Hel, Hello everyone" he stumbled. "We're The Monkees and we're going to play some tunes for you" He said and the crowd gave them a cheer. Mike smiled and began the opening chords of Last Train to Clarksville. As Micky started singing, Mike looked around the crowded dance room trying to judge how people were reacting. The kids were digging the sound, and everyone was up on their feet dancing. He saw Mr. Mattson and locked eyes with him. The stern man still had his arms crossed, but he gave Mike an approving nod before walking into a room Mike assumed to be his office. Mike couldn't contain his happiness. Mr. Mattson approved, the guys were in the clear. As Mike continued playing the riffs on his guitar, he continued looking around the room, and his heart nearly stopped. There, in the back corner by the bar, stood the girl from the grocery. Mike had finally managed to stop thinking about her during rehearsals and put all his focus on the music. But seeing her again, he couldn't take his eyes away. And this time he noticed, she wasn't looking at Davy. Her eyes were looking at him. _No_ _it can't be, _he thought. He angled his body to see Micky singing and pounding away at the drums directly behind him. _She's looking at Micky_, he reasoned. But as he looked back at where she stood, their eyes met, and she wasn't looking away. Mike felt an odd senesation at the pit of his stomach. He couldn't believe she was looking at him. _No, stop it Mike, she's not watching you she's watching the band, everyone is watching the band, _he told himself. Still, he couldn't look away from her. The song came to a close and Mike knew it was his turn at the mic. How was he supposed to sing his new song when she was standing there starring. He shook his head and started to play You Just May Be the One. As he sang the beginning lyrics, he felt his heart race. It felt like he was singing it right to her, and everyone else had faded away. Once the song finally ended, Mike shook himself. He knew he needed to get a grip. He trained his eyes on the back wall for the rest of their set. Not once more did he look at her, or even in that direction. No, he had to focus.

"Well we certainly have had a groovy time tonight, and we hoped you enjoyed our sound" Mike said after Micky had finished singing Mary, Mary. The crowd cheered wildly and Mike felt his heart swell with pride. They had been a hit. The boys started to pack up when Mike noticed Mr. Mattson making his way towards them and Mike held his breath. "Well boys, I underestimated you" he said showing a hint of a smile. "You were terrific, best band I've had play here in a long time" he continued and Mike nearly burst. "Oh thank you Mr. Mattson, we're real glad you liked it!" He practically squealed in delight. "Now calm down there son" Mr Mattson said sternly. "I want you boys to come back on Monday. As long as you keep giving performances like that, I'll have you come once or twice a week" he said and the boys could hardly believe it. He was offering them steady work and pay. "You get $50 tonight and Monday, after that, I'll bump it to $100, so long as you keep delivering" Mike felt lightheaded. The rent was solved, they were going to be ok. "Be here Monday, same time, and after the show, we can sign an official contract" he said sternly. He shook Mike's hand and walked back to his office. "I can't believe it!" Peter cried. "It's sensational" Davy chimed "It's like Christmas" Micky added. Mike simply stood there in shook. They actually pulled it off. "Mike come on man, let's get the instruments put away so we can have some fun!" Davy cheered and Micky began taking his drums apart. Mike still hadn't moved. He was frozen in place. "Michael?" Peter said touching his shoulder "Uh huh" he mumbled, finally coming back to reality and looking at his friend. "You did it Mike" Peter told him and gave him the widest smile. "We did it Shotgun" Mike answered and smiled back.

Once the boys had the instruments packed away, they found a table off to the side and sat down. "I mean what a night fellas" Davy said sipping his coke. "Mike works us to the bone all week, we play the best gig we've ever had, and now we'll be regularly employed musicians!" He cheered raising his glass in toast. Micky clinked his own glass to Davy's and laughed. "To Papa Nez!" Micky declared standing on his chair, drawing looks from other guests. "Hey cool it Mick, don't get us fired before we even start" Mike chuckled as Micky plopped back in his seat. "Excuse me?" Mike heard a soft, sweet voice from behind him and turned in his chair. He found himself starring into a pair of stunning blue eyes and he nearly fell out of his seat. "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted to say you guys are really great, I loved your show" she said. Mike could hear his heart pounding wildly in his chest. She was there in front of him. She liked their show. He wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came out. "Well thank you love" Davy said, his voice oozing with charm. _Well crap_, Mike thought. Davy beat him to the punch. "I'm Davy Jones" He said standing and coming around the table offering his hand. She took it and gave him a small smile and he got stars in his eyes. Mike wanted to run away right then. He knew she wasn't looking at him. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Jones" she offered. Mike saw Davy's face fall a little. She called him Mr. Jones, not Davy. She wasn't flirting back at all, she was being polite. "And who are your friends?" She asked the puzzled Brit. "Oh uh this is Micky Dolenz," Micky stood shaking her hand and she once again offered a kind smile. "And Peter Tork" Peter gave her a huge grin and took her hand. "And Mike Nesmith". When Davy said his name Mike knew he had to look at her. Up until that point, he had kept his eyes on the floor. "Hello Mike" she said reaching a hand toward him when he didn't immediately offer his own. He took her small hand in his and savored the touch of her soft skin. "Hi, uh, nice to uh, nice to meet you" He stammered and she grinned. "Well anyway I'm sorry to bother you, but I just had to tell you how much I enjoyed your songs" she said to them. "No bother at all, why don't you sit down and hang out for a spell?" Micky offered pulling a chair up between him and Mike. "I'd like that, thank you" she said taking the seat. Mike couldn't get control of his emotions. She was sitting too close, and she smelled like roses. "So, what's your name love?" Davy asked, clearly still trying to win her over. "Addison. Addison Hayes, but most people call me Addy" she said. _Addy_, Mike mused. Simple and pretty. A perfect fit for the beauty next to him. "Beautiful" Davy said. Addy gave him a soft smile, but she still made no effort to flirt back. Mike didn't think Davy was taking the hint. "Well, it's nice to meet you Addy" Peter said. "So, what's a nice girl like you doing out by herself?" Micky asked and Mike wanted to roll his eyes. Now Micky was flirting, Mike couldn't catch a break. "Well actually, I um knew you guys were playing tonight. I've heard you play before and couldn't wait to hear you again." She answered. Mike smiled a little at this. She really was a fan of their music. "Oh, how'd you know we were playing?" Peter asked curious. She blushed a little and averted her eyes. "Well, I may have overheard someone singing in the grocery store" she answered and Mike turned beat red. She heard the entire thing. He had never felt more embarrassed in his life. The other three boys started laughing and Mike readjusted his hat not sure of what to say. "Well, uh you see, I uh..." he fumbled around searching for something to make this less awful. She looked up at him and smiled. "Your negotiating skills are very impressive Mike" she said and he felt a tingle down his spine at the sound of his name leaving her lips. "Yeah that's our Mike, always taking one for the team" Micky chimed in. "Well, you're a very good friend" she said, never once looking away from Mike. He blushed and found himself starring at the floor again.

Peter had been observing their interaction. While Davy and Micky were too busy trying to woo the poor girl, Peter couldn't help but notice how she was interacting with Mike. She kept gazing at him, and whenever he looked at her she blushed. And much to Peter's surprise, Mike was acting even worse. He had never seen his friend so red and quiet. He hadn't stop blushing since she came over, and he had hardly spoken two words. He didn't want to leave poor Addy alone with Micky and Davy, but he knew he had to talk to Mike before he had a train wreck. "Uh Mike I think I left my wallet in the car, will you come with me?" Peter asked as Micky finished telling Addy a joke and she tried to laugh. "Peter you can go to the car by yourself can't you?" Mike asked confused. Peter rolled his eyes. "I don't remember where we parked" he offered. "Well it's not like that car is hard to miss" Mike countered and Peter stamped his foot. "Mike I'm scared of the dark" he tried again and this finally got Mike up. "Oh merciful Heavens Pete, we've talked about this, the dark can't hurt you" he said as they stood up. "Excuse us for a moment" Peter told Addy and she nodded as she watched Mike head toward the exit. "Take your time Pete" Micky quipped and Peter have him a look.

Once they were outside, Peter grabbed Mike's arm. "Peter what's going on? What's this all about needing your wallet?" Mike asked. "Mike, what are you doing?" Peter asked and Mike starred in confusion. Peter rolled his eyes again. Sometimes for being the smart one, Mike was plain clueless. "Addy likes you!" Peter burst and Mike's jaw dropped. "What, Addy, nah, that's, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard" Mike said taking off his hat and playing with the bob on top. "Mike, she keeps looking at you, she hasn't flirted with Davy, and you haven't stopped blushing since she came up to us" Peter explained and Mike turned red again. He couldn't believe Peter had noticed his blushing. Peter may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was by far more observant than the others gave him credit for. "I don't know what, what uh, what you're talking, talking about" Mike said not looking away from the hat in his hand. "Mike" Peter said and Mike looked back at the blonde. "It's ok to be nervous, but trust me, she likes you" Peter reassured and Mike shook his head. "No way man, I remember her from the last gig. She looked at Davy the whole night, and tonight she was looking at Micky. She just can't decide which one she wants that's all" he said glumly. "You mean Davy who stands right beside you and Micky who's right behind you when we play?" Peter asked and Mike nodded. "Mike, she was looking at you, you just don't want to believe it." Peter said. Mike just shook his head once more. "Look I appreciate you trying to help me out Pete, I really do, but I'm just not good with the ladies like Micky and Davy" he said and kicked the dirt with his boot. "Mike, neither am I, but I know when a woman is interested, and trust me, Addy is interested in you". Mike considered what his friend had told him. Could she be into him? Mike wouldn't allow himself to believe it. Still, she hadn't made much of an effort to flirt with the other two band members, and they gave her plenty of opportunities. "Look, lets just get back inside before Davy and Micky end up in a dual" Mike finally said and Peter laughed. "Ok fine, but I know I'm right Mike" Peter said before heading back inside.

"Micky for the last time, I am NOT that short!" Davy whined as Peter and Mike took their seats. "All I'm saying Addy, is Davy here holds a record in Manchester for being the shortest long haired weirdo" Micky snickered and Addy shifted in her seat not sure if she should laugh or spare Davy's feelings. "Oh will you two cut it out" Mike said coming to her rescue. She gave him a smile that seemed to say thank you, and he gave a small smile back. He tried to be cool, and not think too much about what Peter had told him outside. Just then _Unchained Melody _sounded from the jukebox. "Oh I love this song!" Addy said looking toward the dance floor. Peter saw both Micky and Davy ready to jump at the opportunity, and he knew if he didn't act fast, Mike would never get a chance to dance with her. "Wow what a coincidence so does Mike!" Peter chimed and Mike shot him a look with wide eyes. "Really?" Addy asked and Mike could only nod. "Well, would you want to come dance with me?" She asked standing in front of him. Once again, Mike was at a lose for words. He simply took her hand and she led them out on the dance floor. Peter smiled as he watched the pair, and then laughed when he saw the dejected looks of his other friends. "Say Peter what gives? I was going to ask her to dance" Davy pouted. "No I was gonna ask her!" Micky fired back. "Will you two knock it off" Peter laughed and gestured back to Mike and Addy. It finally dawned on the two other band mates just what was happening. "Well don't I feel like a bozo" Micky said "Same here mate" Davy agreed and Peter grinned.

Once the two made their way onto the floor, Mike began to panic. He wasn't much of a dancer, and he was already nervous. He was going to kill Peter for this. "I, uh, it's um been a while since I've danced" he said bashfully and she smiled and he felt his knees shake. "That's ok, I'll help you" she said. She took his right hand and placed it low on her hip and Mike pulled her a little closer as he tried to steady his breathing. She placed her hand on his shoulder and as she took hold of his other hand, she pressed herself against him. As they started swaying to the music, Mike began to relax. He kept getting whiffs of the scent of her hair, his hand had managed to make its way to the small of her back, and he realized how much he liked holding her. He couldn't speak. All he could do was look into her beautiful eyes. She never looked away from him, and he realized just how close they had become. She gave him a small smile before resting her head on his chest as they continued dancing. He stopped breathing all together. Her hair tickled his chin, and he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. All too soon, the song was over. She pulled away from him slowly, and he longed to pull her right back into his arms. "Thank you for the dance Mike" she said softly. "You're welcome" he replied. She suddenly checked her watch and he saw her face fall. "I'm really sorry, but I have to get home. I told my father I'd back by 11, and it's 11 now" she said quickly. "Oh sure" he said dropping her hand he hadn't realized he had still been holding. "Listen, I had a really great time tonight, and I loved meeting all of you" she said and he smiled. "Yeah it was great meeting you too" he said. She looked as if she was waiting for him to say more. _Should I ask her out, does she want me to ask her out,_ he thought in a frenzy. He saw her smile fade and he kicked himself for not saying anything. She turned towards the exit, but then quickly came back to Mike. "Listen, my father is having a party at the country club on Saturday, and I'd love it if you and your friends came" she said quickly and Mike was taken aback. "Oh, well yeah sure that sounds fun" he said. She gave him a bright smile. "Great, the party's at 6, so I'll see you then" she said. Mike saw her fidget for a moment and he thought she was going to say something else. But to his surprise, she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He saw her blush a deep red "Well, goodnight Mike" she said quickly before practically running out the door. Mike stood shellshocked. He didn't know what to make of the situation. He touched his fingers to his still burning cheek. Why had she done that? Did she really like him, or was she just being nice? It was too hard for Mike to accept that someone might actually have feelings for him. He just couldn't see himself as a catch. Still, he couldn't stop the butterflies he felt in his stomach. Dancing with Addy had been surreal, and the light kiss on his cheek left him wanting more.

He finally made his way back to his table of friends, and judging by the mischievous looks they all had on their face, he knew they saw the whole thing. "I don't want to hear a word about it" he said as he sat down, each one of his friends ready to pounce. "Oh come on Mike, that's the most action you've had in your life" Davy teased. "Yeah, and what a chick too" Micky said with dreamy eyes. "So, what did she say Mike?" Peter asked throwing a look at the two clowns across the table. "She uh, invited us to a party her father's having at the country club on Saturday" Mike said and saw the look of delight in their eyes. "Oh, a girl born of class" Davy said. "We shall bask in her emabarrasment of riches" Micky said in a dramatic voice and Mike hit him on the arm. "Don't do that" Mike said and Micky laughed. Mike knew they were the last people who belonged in a country club, but deep down, he was more excited than he had been in a long, long time.


	3. Chapter Three

"Mike, stop fussing man, you look fine" Micky said, clapping Mike on the shoulder as the taller boy straightened his tie for the tenth time. "I'm just a little nervous about going to a country club man" Mike answered looking in the mirror. He had on a simple white dress shirt and black tie with his black slacks. "You're not nervous about the country club" Micky retorted. "You're nervous about seeing Addy" Micky laughed when Mike's eyes grew wide at the accusation. He hadn't spoken about Addy at all since Thursday night. He hadn't stopped thinking about her, but the last thing he wanted was the guys teasing him about her and the kiss she had given him. "I don't know what you mean Micky" Mike said looking away from the curly haired drummer. He picked up his signature wool hat and placed it neatly on his head. "Mike" Micky said, suddenly serious. "Look man, we know you never pay much attention to girls, and we want you to have a good time tonight with her, and she clearly has a thing for you" Micky told his friend and Mike's eyes lit up. Peter saying she liked him was one thing, but Micky was a different story. Micky knew much more about women than Peter did, so maybe if they both thought she liked him...no he wouldn't let himself jump the gun. "Look Mike, she didn't fall for Davy's charms or my humor, she likes you" Micky continued giving his friend encouragement. "Mick, did it ever occur to you that maybe she's just a nice girl and she wants to be friends?" He asked a little sullen. Micky shook his head in frustration. "Trust me Mike, she might want to be friends with the rest of us, but she wants to be your Sunny Girlfriend" Micky said chuckling at his own pun. "Alright cool it Mick, go get in the car" Mike said and shoved Micky out of the bedroom. Once Micky was gone, Mike took a hard look in the mirror. His long lanky frame needed buffed up, he was all arms and legs, and he always felt he was too skinny. He felt he just looked awkward. "This is as good as it'll ever get" he sighed before heading out.

Mike pulled the car up to country club and gave the keys to the valet. The guys had all tried to dress nice, Peter opting to wear the usual red band shirt and grey slacks, Micky wearing khakis and a button down light blue shirt, and Davy in dark jeans and a nice silk green shirt. But as they walked inside, they realized just how underdressed and out of place they looked. All of the women were in nice dresses and every man was in a tux. "Do you think we should go back and change?" Peter asked as he nervously glanced around at all of the faces starring disapprovingly at the young band members. Just then, Mike caught sight of a familiar face. Addy saw them across the room and waved. She was talking to an older woman, and when the woman saw who she was waving to, she wrinkled her nose. As they watched Addy finish up with the older woman, a man in his 40's in a lavishly tailored suit approached the boys. "I do believe you gentleman are lost" he sneered and Mike clenched his fist. He hated the way people judged them. "Sorry to disappoint you sir, but we're in the right place" Davy bit back. "This party is invitation only, and since I'm the one who sent the invitations, I know for a fact you were not invited" he said giving them a glare. "I invited them father" Mike turned his gaze to see Addy standing with her arms crossed looking coldly at her father. The man gave a look of surprise "Addy, when you said you had invited some friends, I assumed you meant..." he searched for the right words as he looked the boys up and down "friends of class" he said with such snobbery, Mike had to wonder how he could possibly be related to the kind girl. "Father please, don't insult my friends" she said, trying to keep her composure. "Very well" he conceded. "They may stay, but let me warn you, one wrong move, and security will show you out" he said. He glared at Mike, and Mike glared right back. He didn't care for the man at all.

"I am so sorry about that, please don't be too upset, he's just stuck in an older time" she said trying to convince them not to leave. "Don't worry about it Addy, he's not the first guy who didn't take a liking to us" Micky said, giving her an easy smile. Mike never understood how Micky never let those remarks get to him. He was always able to brush it off, and Mike wished he could be more like that. She smiled back at them and she looked up at Mike and he felt himself begin to blush. She looked stunning. Mike was certain he had never seen something so perfect. Now that her father was gone, he took a moment to fully observe her. Her hair was perfectly curled, lips painted red, and her bright blue eyes had a light shadow and dark mascara making them pop. Her dress was pure white lace that hit right at her knees and clung to every curve. It showed some cleavage as well, something Mike was trying desperately not to look at, but was failing miserably. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to trace his fingers across her undoubtedly soft skin. She noticed him starring, looking up and down her body, as she hoped he would. She wanted him to want her, and by the look in his eyes, it was working. "So um feel free to dance, mingle, and there's a buffet in the back of the hall" she said finally breaking her eyes away from Mike. At the word _buffet _Micky took off without a word and she laughed. Davy had noticed a group of young girls giggling and waving to him and gave a charming smile before heading their direction. "This sure was nice of you to invite us Addy" Peter said with a smile. She liked the blonde boy. He was very quiet and sweet, and someone who seemed like he would be a great friend. Suddenly Peter's jaw dropped and Mike followed his gaze and couldn't believe his eyes. There, not far across the room, stood Valerie Cartwright, Peter's debutant. "Is everything alright Peter?" Addy asked and Peter gave a small nod. Addy turned her head and saw her friend Valerie laughing at something one of the other guests said. "Oh, that's my best friend Valerie" Addy said turning back to the boys. "Would you like me to introduce you?" She offered and for the first time, Mike cracked a smile. "They've uh, already met" Mike said and it was Peter's turn to blush. "I see" Addy said, putting two and two together. "Well, what are you waiting for Peter, go say hi" Mike said giving his friend a shove. "Oh Mike I can't, I blew it last time, I just can't" Peter said clutching Mike's arm and suddenly a light bulb went off in Addy's head. "Peter, are you the boy that stole her portrait?" She asked and Peter nodded and Addy started laughing. Peter looked hurt, and she quickly stopped. "Oh no Peter you don't understand, I'm not laughing at you, it's just, Valerie hasn't stopped talking about you." She said and Peter's whole face lit up and he smiled wide. "Really?" He asked and she nodded. "I wasn't able to go to her party, but all she could talk about the next time I saw her was 'the handsome boy from the band who stole her picture and her heart'" she said and laughed at the cheesy line Valerie had told her. Peter looked as if he was going to burst from joy, and Mike couldn't help but smile for his friend. "Go on shotgun, before you pass out" Mike said, and this time, Peter didn't need more encouragement. Addy and Mike watched him go over to Valerie. Once she saw him, she gave a huge smile and wrapped him in a hug.

"That was uh, really nice of you to encourage Peter like that" Mike finally said looking down at her. "Of course, he seems really sweet" she said and Mike nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you came Mike" she said shyly, and Mike blushed. "Yeah well, it was uh, it was real um, real swell of you to invite us" he stumbled and she giggled. "I uh, I'm happy that you're all here, but I'm really glad that _you _came Mike" she said quietly, and he couldn't believe he'd heard her right. He knew he needed to say something, anything. "You uh, you look very um beautiful tonight Addy" he said and he wanted to smack himself. He saw her blush and look at the floor. "Thank you Mike" she said and looked back up at him. "Do you want something to drink?" He offered not sure of what else to say. "That'd be great" she said with a soft smile. He gave her a smile of his own before heading over to the punch bowl. He filled two glasses and turned to head back toward Addy. What he saw made his heart drop. She was talking to a very handsome young man. He was slightly shorter than Mike, probably Micky's height. His blonde hair was perfectly slicked back, not a strand out of place. He had broad shoulders and wore a perfect tux. He looked like the picture perfect man. And he was shamelessly flirting with Addy. Mike didn't know what to do. It looked as if Addy wasn't flirting back. She wasn't smiling, or giggling, she was just standing there listening as the man talked. Perhaps it was nothing, so Mike took a deep breath and walked back over to Addy. When she saw him, her eyes lit up. The last person she wanted to talk to tonight was Shawn. She had hoped that he wouldn't show up, but of course, here he was. All she wanted was to talk to Mike. "Mike, thank you" she said cutting off whatever Shawn was saying and taking the punch from Mike's hand. Mike saw the man turn his attention to him, and sneered. "And you are?" He asked and Mike smiled. "Well she just said my name is Mike" he quipped and Addy giggled. "Funny. Shawn Charles Grayson the third" he said jutting his hand towards Mike. Mike took it reluctantly. "Not much of a firm handshake there Mike" Shawn said and Addy scoffed. "Well I didn't want to hurt those soft little hands of yours" Mike fired back and Addy laughed. Shawn gave Mike a disapproving look before turning his attention back to Addy. "Well, Addy as I was saying, I do believe you owe me a dance" he said, and took a hold of her hand. She tried to pull it back, but he held onto it, and Mike was becoming quite distressed at the situation. "I told you Shawn, I don't want to dance with you" she said through gritted teeth, and Mike realized this was not the first time she had told him no. "You can't seriously tell me you'd rather spend time with him than me" Shawn hissed and Mike's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter who she wants to spend time with, she told you no" Mike said and grabbed her hand away from Shawn's. The two men stood facing each other, each one with a stone cold face, neither wanting to back down. Finally Shawn looked from Addy back to Mike before giving them a sickening grin, straightening his suit, and walking off.

"Thank you Mike" Addy said and Mike reluctantly dropped her hand. "It's alright. Is he a close friend of yours?" Mike asked as he watched the rejected Shawn stomp off. "Unfortunately" she said. "His father and my father are best friends. Father is convinced Shawn is the only man for me, and Shawn won't take no for an answer. He treats me like he owns me" She said crossing her arms, and Mike felt sorry for her. "You're not a trophy that he owns Addy" he said and she gave him a sad smile. "Thank you Mike" she said. "Do you want to take a walk in the garden?" She asked and looked up at him with those sparkling eyes. "Yeah, lets go" he answered as they placed their punch glasses on the table behind them. He started to reach for her hand, and then stopped himself, remembering how she tried to jerk away from Shawn. She noticed him hesitate, so she carefully slid her hand into his and gave him a reassuring squeeze as she led them out into the night. Mike felt his heart race at the contact. Her hand was so soft and delicate in his rough and calloused one. As she led him outside, he began to make small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. He wasn't sure why he did, but he couldn't stop, and he could only hope she didn't mind.

The warm California breeze hit him, and he took in a deep breath. He hadn't realized just how tense he had been inside at the party. But now, out here alone in the moonlight with Addy, he was tense for a different reason. "Mike I want to apologize" she suddenly said and he looked at her puzzled. "Apologize for what?" He asked. "I invited you all to this party, and since you've been here, you've received nothing but insults and criticism. I feel terrible" she said keeping her eyes on the ground beneath her. Mike couldn't stand to see her upset, especially because it wasn't her fault. He stopped walking and pulled her a little closer to him. "Addy look, those people in there, we deal with that all the time. People don't see us as anything more than some crazy, poor musicians." He said. "But it doesn't matter, because you're not like that. You grew up in their world, and somehow, you managed to see me" he said and then quickly corrected his mistake. "Uh that is, you see us, the band, as people just as equal as anyone of them fancy rich folks inside. So don't apologize for wanting to make us feel good about ourselves" he finished and he saw that beautiful smile dance across her face. "And besides, tonight hasn't been that bad, I got to see you all dressed up" he teased and she laughed. "Oh Mike, you really have a way with words" she said. "I don't know about that, I've never been very good at opening up to anyone but the guys" he admitted and they continued walking through the garden. "You really care about them, don't you?" She asked and he nodded. "They're all I have, they're my family" he told her.

They continued walking in silence. Mike still held her hand, and she didn't seem to mind. The smell of the blooming roses was overwhelming, and he noticed she smelled just as lovely as the flowers. The moonlight gave her skin a little glow, and her white dress made her look even more angelic. He really had never seen such beauty before. She looked up at him and caught him staring. "Is something wrong?" She asked and he blushed furiously. "Uh no, it's just that uh, well..." he stammered trying to find the right words. "You're so beautiful" he said quietly, and when she met his gaze he realized he had said it out loud. "Um, that is, I uh..." and she giggled. "You're very handsome yourself" she replied and he gaped at her. Handsome? Him? No, that Shawn guy was handsome, Davy was handsome, not him. She suddenly pulled them to a stop and sat down on a bench under an orange blossom tree. Mike sat down beside of her, careful not to sit to close, though he had to stay very still on the small bench otherwise he would have brushed up against her. He wanted to touch her, and be near her, but this was new to him, and he was trying to be as gentlemanly as possible. She kept a hold of his hand and placed it in her lap and put her other hand on top. She then leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, and once again Mike felt his breath being taken away. "Mike?" She whispered. "Uh, yes Addy?" "May I ask you something?" She said. "Of course." He replied and waited for her question. She seemed to be wrestling with herself, trying to form a sentence that just wouldn't come out. Finally she spoke. "Do you, um well, do you like me Mike?" She asked and raised her head to look into his eyes. He began to panic. He wasn't sure if she was asking as a friend or as something more. He knew he liked her, a lot, but he was afraid of how she would take that. When he saw her face drop, he realized it was because he hadn't said an immediate yes. "Well of course I like you" he answered cheerfully, hoping that would brighten her mood, but it didn't work. "The way you like your friends, or do you, um, you know?" She asked and she bit her bottom lip nervously. He took a deep breath and looked into those stunning eyes of hers. "I like you, very much Addy" he said very seriously, every syllable was sincere. He saw her smile before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him in a hug. He wasn't sure how to react, so he just lightly hugged her back. "Well?" She said pulling away and he raised his eyebrows at her. "Aren't you going to ask me on a date?" She questioned nervously. She wanted a date, and Mike couldn't believe it. She was genuinely interested in him. Though he couldn't understand why someone so beautiful wanted him, all he knew in that moment was that he wanted her. "Would you like to go out with me?" He asked with a small smile and she grinned. "I'd love to" she answered. "Well, uh the guys and I play at The Hangout again on Monday night, so what do you say Tuesday I take you out for dinner and movie?" He asked hopefully. She gave him a wide smile and nodded. "That sounds wonderful Mike" she answered. "Great, so I'll pick up around 6?" He said and she nodded again. "Perfect. My house is the one right across the street from here" she said and she pointed out across the street. Mike's jaw nearly dropped when he saw the house, more like Mansion. He remembered seeing it when they pulled into the country club, he had actually assumed it was a part of the estate. "Wow fancy pad" he remarked feeling less and less confident. What in the world did this girl want with him? She looked uncomfortable at his comment. "Yeah I guess so, honestly it's really overwhelming. I don't know why on earth my father thinks we need a house that big" she said shaking her head. Mike looked at her in wonderment. She really was something special. "Well we should probably get back inside" she said looking into his deep brown eyes. She stood, still holding his hand, and led them back to the party.

Mike couldn't get his heart rate to calm down. He really liked this girl. She was incredibly beautiful, soft spoken and kind, she loved their music, and she treated Mike like he was worthy of anything and everything. And this was only what he had discovered from two days of knowing her. He knew she had a lot more to give. But he was terrified. Right now, the basic attraction was there on both their parts, and Mike still had trouble believing she actually liked him. But what would happen once they were on a real date and he revealed more of himself to her? Would she still like him, or would she wake up and realize she could do so much better? Mike's face must have conveyed what he was thinking, because when she looked back up at him once they were inside, she looked concerned. "Mike, what's wrong?" She asked giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Oh it's nothing it's just, um" he knew what was bothering him, and he wanted to talk to her about it, he just wasn't sure how to go about it. "Mike do you not want to go out with me?" She asked and he saw the look of worry in her eyes. "No! I mean yes I want to go out with you very much, that's not the problem" he said quickly. "Ok, then what is it?" She asked and he sighed. "Why do _you_ want to go out with _me_?" He asked. She couldn't believe he had asked her that. Surely there were girls going after him all the time? Why wouldn't they? He was ridiculously talented, funny, charming, and boy was he handsome. She was certain she had never been so attracted to anyone before. He saw her blush and look down at her feet embarrassed. "The first time I saw you guys play, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you" she admitted and he thought he must have heard her wrong. "You were so into the music, it was like you were a part of it and it was a part of you" she continued. "I had never seen anyone so...captivating" she said and he felt his heart beat faster. "And then talking with you the other night, dancing with you, and then being with you now, I, I really like you Mike. And I want to get to know you better and spend more time with you." She finished and gazed into his eyes. Mike was speechless. He felt as if he might cry. No one had ever taken an interest in him this way before, and he had no idea how to react or what to say. Luckily he didn't have to. "Mike, Mike you'll never believe it!" Peter said bounding over to the two of them. "Valerie wants to come watch us play on Monday night!" He said and he looked like a kid at Christmas time. Mike smiled at his friend, glad to see him so excited. "That's great Peter, I knew you could do it!" He said clapping his hand on Peter's shoulder. "I wish I could come, but unfortunately I promised father that I would help him host a dinner for some of his friends on Monday night" Addy said. "That's ok, hopefully we'll be playing there a lot, and you can see us then" Peter said with his dimpled smile. "I'd like that Peter, and I'm sure Valerie will have a wonderful time on Monday" she said grinning.

As the party drew to a close, the boys made their goodbyes. Davy left his gaggle of girl's pouting that he couldn't stay longer, and Micky had practically cleaned out the buffet table. Peter gave Valerie a quick goodbye, and she gave him a peck on the cheek causing the young bass player to turn a deep crimson color. "Well looks like the guys are ready to head out" Mike told Addy. He was ready to go home too, he just wasn't ready to leave her. "I can't wait for Tuesday" she said softly. "Me too" he told her. "Goodnight Mike" she said, and just like at the club, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. This one wasn't in haste, and it was more deliberate. Mike gave a lopsided smile before waving goodbye and following his friends out the door. She watched him go and felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. She could see herself falling for the tall quiet Texan quite easily. She had never felt this kind of connection to anyone before. Addy was certain that her date with the boy in the green wool hat, would be one she'd never forget.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Hello readers! I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. So this chapter is a little shorter, and it's more Peter centric. The reason for this is because, even though this is a Mike story, Peter is my favorite Monkee, and I wanted him to have his moment so to speak. The next chapter is a lot longer and is probably my favorite chapter so far. Enjoy!_**

Mike blinked his eyes open a few times before letting out a huge yawn. He rubbed his tired eyes awake, and threw his long legs out of bed and onto the floor. He could hear Micky snoring sound asleep in the bed next to him, and he gave his sleeping friend a small smile before changing into his Levi's and blue button down shirt and placed his wool hat on top of his head. As he made his way downstairs, a vision of Addy flooded his brain, as it had every hour of everyday since meeting her. His date was tomorrow, and he had never felt more nervous in his entire life. He knew he had to be sharp and focus on the gig that night, but it wasn't easy. All he could think about was the beautiful girl that was way too good for him, and how many ways he could screw up the date. As he made his way into the kitchen, he didn't even notice Peter sitting on the sofa. "Good morning Mike" Peter said and Mike nearly jumped out of skin. "Don't do that" he said clutching his chest with his hand. "Sorry" Peter giggled.

"You're up awful early, ain't ya Peter?" Mike asked plopping down beside his friend. "I couldn't sleep" he admitted and Mike nodded. He knew exactly what was on Peter's mind. "Valerie?" And his friend gave a small nod. "Peter look, I know you're nervous because of how last time went, but look at it this way: you've got all the awkwardness out of the way, now you can just be yourself and have fun" Mike said and Peter's face was covered in a smile. "Gee thanks Mike, I really needed that" he said. "Anytime Peter" Mike replied. "So, are you nervous?" Peter asked and Mike looked down at his boots. "I don't suppose there'd be any point in lying to you" he finally said. "I don't know what she sees in me when she's got a guy like Shawn around" Mike mumbled and he noticed the confusion on Peter's face. Mike quickly told his friend all about Addy's wanna be boyfriend. "Mike, why are you worried about that guy, Addy told you she wasn't interested in him, and she likes you!" Peter exclaimed and Mike just shook his head. "Because eventually she's going to realize that I'm just a long haired broke musician, who likes to wear a wool hat in the middle of July, who doesn't have a dollar to his name, and the only thing he's good at is writing songs and playing guitar!" Mike countered. As he said the words, he realized then just how true they were. All he had in the world was music. He wouldn't even have his three best friends if it wasn't for the music. What did he have to offer a girl like Addy? He put his face in his hands and slumped. He was hopeless.

Peter sat amazed at Mike. Truth be told, Mike was the person Peter admired more than anyone. Mike always had a plan, always kept them afloat, he always had the best songs, and he was always there for them no matter what. Peter placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, but Mike didn't look up. "Michael" Peter said softly and he watched as the Texan slowly lifted his head from his hands. "You are the best guy I know, no girl could do better than you" he started. "So what if you don't have as much money or class or education as Shawn" and he saw Mike's face fall. "You have so much more to offer her than he does, because you have more heart than he could ever hope to have, and that's all Addy cares about" Peter said and he saw Mike smile a little. "Thanks shotgun, you're a good friend." Mike said and pulled him into a hug. Though Mike didn't totally believe everything his friend had said, it touched him that Peter put so much effort into making him feel better.

"Good evening ladies and gents, we're the Monkees, and if you haven't heard us play before, then stick around. And if you have heard us, well stay anyway and groove to the music" Mike said into the microphone. The Hangout was packed once again, even for a Monday night, and Mike knew that if they played as well as they did before, they would have a regular job. He was nervous, but not nearly as much as he was the last time they played. They were well rehearsed and he knew they would do a good job. As Micky started singing Last Train to Clarksville, Mike caught sight of Valerie sitting in the corner, her eyes trained on Peter. Mike felt happy for his friend. It wasn't often Peter fell for a girl, or a girl fell for Peter, and if anyone deserved some happiness in the world of romance, it was the blonde bass player. He watched as the crowd once again responded well to their music. They were a hit, and he saw Mr. Mattson give a small nod just as he did before, and Mike felt himself relax.

As their set drew to a close, Peter moved across the stage to stand beside of Mike. "Hey Mike, do you think we could do Auntie Grizelda?" Peter asked and Mike looked puzzled. "We didn't rehearse that one, is there a reason you want to end the set with it?" Mike asked. "Well it's just, Valerie's here, and I wanted to sing something" Peter said sheepishly and Mike understood, but he didn't think Auntie Grizelda was the best option. "I've got a better idea" Mike said. "Grab the acoustic, and play that new one you wrote" and Peter's eyes grew wide. "But I wrote it about her, and I've never played it in public before!" He protested. "Uh fellas, what's going on?" Davy asked. "Well folks you've sure been a great crowd tonight" Mike said into the mic ignoring both Davy's question and Peter's plea. "Before we go, we have a very special song we'd like y'all to hear" he said and Peter's face was beat red. "What's he doing?" Micky hissed from behind the drums and Davy shrugged. "Now you've all seen our good buddy Peter here playing Bass all night long and giving us some great back up vocals" and the crowd applauded and whistled for Peter and he saw Valerie give a huge smile. "But Peter is actually a very good singer when the mood strikes, and lucky for you, it's struck tonight. So Peter, go ahead and grab your guitar, the stage is yours my friend." Mike finished. He grabbed a hold of Davy and drug him off stage and Micky followed. They watched Peter sit on the stool with his guitar, a look of pure dread on his face. Peter locked eyes with Mike and he gave his friend a reassuring nod. Peter nodded back, took a deep breath, and spoke into the mic. "Hello everyone, I wrote this song for a very special girl, and I hope she likes it" he said and began playing the chords to Tear the Top Right Off My Head.

As he sang, Mike gazed out into the crowd. They loved it. Peter sounded great, and the song was terrific. But what caught his attention, was Valerie. She looked absolutely stunned. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped. Mike had to stifle a laugh. If she had a thing for Peter before, wait till she got a hold of him after the song. When he finished, she stood from her seat in applause, along with the rest of the crowd. Peter gave a bashful "thank you" before hurtling off the stage. "How'd that feel Pete?" Mike asked clapping him on the shoulder. "I think I blacked out" he said and his friends laughed. "Boys that was terrific" and they all spun around to see Mr. Mattson. "Come on into my office, and we'll sign some papers" the man continued and the four boys could hardly contain themselves.

Once they had signed all the paperwork, the boys headed back into the club. Valerie rushed over to Peter and threw her arms around him. "Peter, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, I loved it" she said and he looked like a kid at Christmas. "I'm sure glad you liked it, I was really nervous" he admitted. "Mike had to force me to do it". "Well thank you Mike" Valerie said, and she gave the Texan a small grin. "Well uh, why don't we let you two, uh dance and mingle and what not" Mike said as he shooed his other friends away to give Peter and Valerie some time alone. "I'm really glad you liked the song Valerie" Peter said once they were gone. "I like more than just the song you know" she said and Peter gave her that dazzling smile showing off his dimples. "I like you too" he said, and she took his hand and led him to a small booth in the corner.

They talked and laughed for what seemed like hours. The other three Monkees had gone home, once Peter assured him he would take the bus and that they didn't need to wait for them. He wanted to walk Valerie home anyway. As they walked hand in hand in the moonlight, there was one thing that had kept bugging Peter. "Um, Valerie?" He started. "Yes Peter?" She asked. "What happened with Ronnie?" He asked. He hadn't seen him the other night at the party, and Valerie hadn't mentioned him at all that night. Valerie frowned and tightened her hold on Peter's hand. "After how he treated you and your friends, I broke up with him. In fact, I cut him out of my life completely." She answered and Peter felt bad. Though he didn't like the man, he didn't want to be what drove two people apart. "I'm sorry Valerie, I didn't mean for that to happen" he said and she shook her head. "No Peter you dont understand. I realized just how superficial Ronnie was, and I didn't want to be with him anymore just because that's what made sense" she said and he frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Ronnie and I were a perfect match in society. The same background and upbringing, the same lifestyle and circle of friends. We were what was expected, especially to my parents. They were furious with me when I ended things" she explained. "But once I met you, I realized I didn't have to settle with what was expected of me" she smiled and he blushed. "Actually, it was Addy that encouraged me to break things off" she continued. "She seems like a great girl" Peter said and Valerie nodded. "She is. She's been my best friend for a long time." "Mike really likes her too" Peter added and Valerie smiled. "Well she really likes Mike. She couldn't stop talking about him after the party." Valerie said and Peter felt ecstatic, but something nagged at the back of his mind. "So, Shawn isn't in the picture then?" He asked. "I'm guessing Shawn and Mike and a little trouble?" Valerie clarified and Peter told her about what had happened. "Shawn and Ronnie are very similar in how they behave and how they treat others, but there's one distinct difference in the two" she said. "What's that?" He asked. "Ronnie will whine and pout about not getting his way, but he'll back off, Shawn on the other hand, doesn't take no for an answer" she said and Peter began to worry. The last thing he wanted was for Mike to get hurt or Addy for that matter. "Does Addy have any feelings for Shawn?" Peter asked and Valerie was quick to say no. "Addy and Shawn went steady for a while, but she wasn't happy about it. She finally decided she didn't care what her father wanted and ended things. All she wants is someone honest and kind. Someone who won't treat her like a prize" Valerie said. "Mike wouldn't treat her poorly" Peter said confidently. "I know Peter. All of you are good people, and I'm so happy that you came back into my life" she said.

All too soon, Peter and Valerie were standing at her front door. "Thank you again for walking me home Peter" Valerie said giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "It was my pleasure my lady" he said giving an elaborate bow and she laughed. Peter looked into Valerie's eyes, and he felt his breathing quicken. There wasn't much space between them, and he wondered if it would be alright to kiss her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. When she didn't object, he leaned his face towards her and he saw her eyes flutter shut. He gentley pressed his lips to hers, and he felt her arms wrap around his neck. He pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss, and he let his arms reach around her waist. He held her as tightly as he could, afraid it was all a dream. When he finally pulled away, he was breathless. He had kissed girls before, but nothing like that. "Goodnight Peter" she whispered with a smile before going into her home. "Goodnight Valerie" he whispered into the night.


	5. Chapter Five

"Mike I'm telling you, you look fine" Davy told his tall friend for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Hat or no hat?" Mike asked, quickly going back and forth between having his wool hat on his head and then taking it off. Davy rolled his eyes. When Mike had asked him to help get ready and to give him some pointers, Davy was all for it. But that was two hours ago, and Mike had only become more panicked and more hysterical. "Wear the blue one, it'll look better with the shirt, and you don't wear it as often" Davy said, hoping Mike would accept the advice. "Ok, right the blue one, the blue one, oh merciful heavens where is the blue one!" Mike practically shouted. "Mike, it's right in front of you!" Davy cried. Mike stopped spinning in circles long enough to see his blue wool hat sitting on the dresser in front of him. "Oh, uh, thanks Davy" he said, and he placed it securely on his head. "Mike look, you've got to cool it man. She's just a bird" Davy tried to reason. "No Davy, she's not" Mike said seriously. "Man when I saw her for the first time, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, and now I can't stop thinking about her. Do you have any idea what that's like?" Mike asked. "Well of course you do, you're Davy" he added, but the small Britt suddenly looked sad. "No Mike, I don't know." He said taking a seat beside Mike on his bed. "You see, I fall for a new girl practically every day, but it's a fleeting thing Mate. I know I tell girls I love them all the time, but I don't think I've ever really been in love. I think I like the idea of it, and I do want it, but I've never been lucky enough to have it". As he confided in his friend, Davy realized he had told Mike something he had never even fully admitted to himself. "You will Davy, I know you will" Mike said. He was surprised to say the least. He had no idea Davy felt that way. "And you're right, she's not just a bird, she's special to you, and believe it or not, you're special to her" Davy said with a smile. "How do you know that?" Mike asked. "Because I'm Davy" he quipped, nudging Mike in the shoulder and the taller boy chuckled. "Yeah I guess you are" Mike said before standing to look in the mirror once more. His light grey shirt fit him nicely, and looked good tucked into his jeans. He went to put on his usual boots but decided instead to wear his dress shoes he saved for special occasions. "Well, how do I look?" He asked, spinning around to Davy. The young singer smiled at his friend and gave him a thumbs up. "You look smashing mate, Addy won't know what hit her".

Mike put the GTO in park outside of Addy's house. He had been such a nervous wreck on the way over, he almost turned the car around to head home and save himself the embarrassment. But somehow, he made it without being scared off. He was a few minutes early, and he took the time to steady his breathing. _It's just a date Mike, it's just a date no big deal _he reasoned with himself. After he had calmed down, he got out of the car and walked up to the elaborate mansion. It was made entirely of brick and had half a dozen large glass windows with candles in each. It looked like something out of a movie. As he made his way up the stairs to the front door, he saw the door open. He stopped on the top step and felt his jaw hit the floor. Addy stepped outside slowly and her eyes seemed to sparkle. Her long hair was down as usual, but it was curlier than normal, and it looked especially soft and shiny, and Mike longed to run his fingers through it. Her baby pink dress was shorter than her normal attire, stopping mid thigh, giving Mike a clear view of her long legs. The dress was very form fitting, showing off every single curve and leaving much of her soft skin on display. Her lips were painted red, and the black eyeliner she wore made her large blue eyes look even bigger and brighter. She looked like she had stepped out of a magazine. Mike's eyes roamed over her body, taking in every detail of her. He knew he needed to say something instead of just standing there gawking, but every time he tried to speak, nothing would come out. He could only stand with his mouth open, hoping some sentence would come out. Addy blushed furiously when she saw Mike's gaze raking over her. And she looked at him the same way. His jeans fit him nicely, and she couldn't help but admire how his broad frame looked in the nice shirt. His silky hair was swept away from his face, and the blue hat made him look even more appealing to her. He was without a doubt the most handsome man she had ever seen. His eyes were full of wonder and joy, and Addy realized that was what she loved most about his appearance. Those brilliant brown eyes. "Hello Mike" she finally said, breaking the silence. "Uh, hel, Hello, um Addy" he stammered finally jerking his eyes away from her body and locking them with her own. "You look very handsome tonight" she said walking closer to him, so that she was just an arms length away. "And you look, well, um, you look very, uh" he tried to come up with something. Beautiful just didn't seem to be enough. "She looks to be entirely out of your league" Mike looked around Addy to see Shawn lurking in the doorway. He felt a small stab in his chest. Why was Shawn here? Addy squeezed her eyes shut, and groaned. "Addy, come inside" he demanded. It wasn't what he asked of her that bothered Mike. It was the tone in which he said it. It wasn't a question, it wasn't a request, it was a command. He expected Addy to follow orders, as if she were a soldier in his ranks. Addy didn't turn around, she didn't want to see his face. She wanted more than anything to pretend he wasn't even there. "Let's go Mike" she whispered, taking hold of his arm. "Addy, get inside!" Shawn commanded again, straightening up and turning red. Addy felt Mike tense, and she noticed how he glared in Shawn's direction. Mike didn't know what was coming over him, but he suddenly felt ready to fight. Addy could feel it too, and she gently tugged on his arm leading him down the stairs and away from the house. "You'll be sorry, both of you" Shawn growled. Mike didn't know if Addy had heard the whispered threat, but he had. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and to confront Shawn. The only thing keeping his temper at bay, was Addy's grip on his arm. She was scared, and Mike was her protection. He turned his gaze away from the house and silently followed Addy to the car. Addy had heard Shawn's venoumous promise, but she didn't let it show. She didn't want that dark cloud hanging over them all night.

When they made it to the car, Mike ran around to the passenger side to open the door for her. Once she was inside, he went to his own door, jumped in and started the car. Addy wouldn't look at him, and he wasn't sure whether to address the elephant in the room, or just drive. He made the decision that if she wanted to talk about it, she would, so he put the car in drive and headed down the road. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until her quiet voice finally spoke up. "Can we just pretend that didn't happen" she asked. "He wasn't even supposed to be there, he just showed up and father invited him in" she whispered. When Mike looked over at her, his heart nearly broke. Her eyes were filled with pity and sorrow, and he knew that was not how he wanted her to spend the night. He quickly pulled the car over alongside the road. Addy looked at him confused before he killed the engine. "Addy, the other night at the party, I couldn't understand how in the world a girl like you could possibly want to go out with me when you had someone like him" he admitted and her face softened. "But I promise you, no matter what happens with us, whether you still like me at the end of this date or not, I will never treat you that way, and I will do everything in my power to make sure he never hurts you" Mike said. He didn't know where the sudden confidence came from, and he didn't care. He meant every word. Regardless of how he felt about himself, or how nervous he was to be with her, he was certain of one thing, no woman deserved to be talked at the way Shawn talked at Addy. Her eyes filled with tears, though she let none fall. How in the world she got so lucky as to find a guy like Mike, she didn't know. And as touched as she was by his words, she wanted that to be the last they spoke of Shawn for the night. "Mike, I can't tell you what that means to me" she said, her voice cracking just a little. "Let's just not think or talk about it for the rest of the night, and just enjoy each other's company and have a good time. What do you say?" She asked with a smile and Mike returned it. "I say your wish is my command" and he started the car and brought them back on to the road.

Once the matter of Shawn was dismissed, Mike went right back to feeling nervous, the confidence he had briefly felt had vanished. Though he was 100% positive she wanted nothing to do with Shawn, he still couldn't figure out why she wanted him. I mean she had four guys from the band to choose from, not to mention all of the dozens of other eligible bachelors that no doubt lined up at her door. These thoughts plagued him as they pulled into the drive in theatre. He didn't even know what was playing, he just thought it would be a good way to start a date. "Do you want popcorn or anything?" He asked her and she nodded. "Popcorn sounds great" she replied. He quickly ran over to the concession stand and grabbed a large tub of popcorn and two cokes. When he got back to the car, she gave him a huge smile. "What?" He asked as he handed her her drink. "You're just really cute" she giggled as she popped a handful of popcorn in her mouth and turned her gaze to the screen. Mike could feel the heat rise in his cheeks at her comment. As the movie began, Mike realized he had a hard time focusing on the film. He kept stealing glances at Addy's perfect face. Her skin looked so soft, and he couldn't stop imagining claiming her lips with his. All of a sudden, she started laughing at the movie, and Mike felt his heart skip a beat. He loved her laugh, he thought it had to be the most amazing sound on earth. He wanted to touch her, and bring her closer to him, but he was so nervous. He thought back to what Davy and Micky had helped him with earlier that day.

_"Now look, the drive in is the perfect opportunity" Davy explained. "For what?" Mike asked curiously. "To make a move, you know, for second base" Micky said, as if it were the most basic common knowledge. Peter stopped plunking away on his bass and looked at Micky. "Micky, they're going to the movies, not a baseball game" Peter said innocently, earning him an eye roll from the drummer. "No Peter" Micky mumbled. "It's the first date Mick, second base seems a little forward" Mike said embarrassed. "Wait Mike, how far have you gone with a girl?" Davy asked. "Geez Davy, that's a little personal don't you think?" Peter asked. "It's a legitimate question" he retorted. Mike scuffed his boots on the ground and tried to find away around the question. "Mike, are you, have you never?" Micky tried to ask. Mike sighed. "I have, but it's been a long time, and it wasn't exactly the greatest experience" he admitted. "Well what happened?" Micky asked. "I was 16, and I wasn't ready, and neither was she. We both thought we were and we thought it's what we wanted. But it was awkward, and she couldn't even look at me after, and I just felt awful about the whole thing" Mike admitted. He hadn't told anyone that story before. Peter looked at his friend with sympathy, and wished there was something he could do to help. But Peter was a virgin, and the guys knew that, so he really had nothing to say that could help Mike. "Aw Mike don't feel bad, the first time never goes well" Micky said trying to cheer him up. "Well I don't know if it never goes well" Davy said and Micky hit him in the shoulder. "Did you love her Mike?" Peter asked and Mike shook his head. "We were childhood sweethearts I guess. But I think we were both too young to really understand things like love and sex. I mean neither one of us forced the other. We had talked about it for a long time, and we both agreed to it. It just didn't work out" he told them. "Well this time's going to be different" Davy promised. "Now hold your horses Davy, one step at a time. I just want the date tonight to go well" Mike said. "That's why the movies is the perfect place to start!" Micky exclaimed. "I am not going to try for second base with Addy on the first date period." Mike said firmly. "Fine, but at least make a move, you know, to get cozy" Micky winked. "Look here's what you do" Davy started. "Micky, come sit by me and pretend to be Addy" Davy instructed and Micky pulled a chair up beside of him. "Now, when the movie is about half way through, you know you're in the thick of the plot and she's all invested in it and not really paying attention to you, that's when you make your move" he explained, and Mike listened intently. "Very slowly, but deliberately, stretch your arms up and yawn a little, like you're stretching yourself out" Davy said and then demonstrated. "Ok, well that's not so hard" Mike stated. "Then very carefully drape your arm across the back of her seat" he continued, draping his arms around the back of Micky's chair. Micky meanwhile, sat cross legged batting his eyes and puckering his lips to appear more like a girl, and Peter chuckled at him. "Then, start to slide your hand down until it rests on her shoulder" Davy continued, his hand coming to rest on Micky. Micky giggled in a higher pitch voice and blinked his eyes quickly. "Now once you've established contact, assuming she doesn't swat you away, you can go a little further. Lean in towards her so she presses into you more, and you can pull her closer to you" Davy said, and pulled Micky close to him. "Oh Davy, you dreamboat" Micky chimed in his girl voice and Peter nearly fell out of his chair from laughter. "Now you have a nice snuggly position with your lady love, you dig?" Davy asked and Mike nodded. "I think I can handle that" he said, though he wasn't so sure. It seemed simple enough, but Mike knew when the time came, it wouldn't be that easy. _

Sure enough, he was right. He watched Addy closely. He knew they had to be in the middle of the film, and she was watching it intently, even though he had been so distracted he had no idea what the movie was even about. He started to sweat a little. This was it. He stretched his long arms toward the sky and let out a fake yawn. He looked at Addy out of the corner of his eye, and she didn't seem to notice or care about his stretching. He felt his whole body tense as he brought his right arm down to rest on the back of her seat. He let out the breath he had been holding and tried to focus on the next part of his task. He needed to bring his arm around a little to place his hand on her shoulder. He leaned toward her and brought his hand forward. His fingers brushed the delicate skin on her shoulder, and he rested his hand there. Addy stopped laughing at the movie, and she straightened up a little at the contact. She didn't look at him, and she didn't push him away. Mike found himself holding his breath again. He then felt her relax under his touch, and he decided to go a little further. He leaned toward her, and his hand travelled lower on her arm until she was snuggly pressed against him. His fingers traced small circles on her arm, and the contact caused Addy to shudder. She couldn't understand how such a small gesture had such an effect on her. Mike released the breath he had been holding. He did it, he had pulled it off. Now the only question was, was Addy ok with it? She turned her gaze towards him and he looked into her eyes. Their faces were inches apart, and he realized he was staring at her lips. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't think it would be proper to do on the first date. He cleared his throat and looked away from her and back to the movie. He tried to focus on the film, because he knew if he looked at Addy again, his mouth would end up on hers. He left his arm around her, though, and she didn't seem to mind. She smiled at Mike, as he pretended to focus on the movie. She knew he hadn't been paying attention to it all night, and that was just fine with her. And when she felt him put his arm around her, she felt the butterflies in her stomach go into overdrive. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling even closer to the Texan. She felt calm and peaceful in his presence, something she hadn't felt in a long time. For the first time that night, Mike felt truly relaxed. Holding her so closely and having her nuzzled into him, felt right. He subconsciously pressed his nose into her hair, and inhaled that sweet scent of roses.

Once the movie was finished, Mike took her to his favorite burger place. Dinner went just as smoothly as the movie had gone. They talked and laughed, and he listened to her opinions on the film he hadn't paid a bit of attention to. She told him about all of the amazing places she had travelled to, thanks to her father's insistence on learning about the finer cultures. She had even been to Paris on numerous occasions. He told her about his life and upbringing back in Texas and how he moved to California with nothing but a dream and guitar. She told him about her love of music, and how she learned to play piano at a young age, and he made her promise to give him a performance sometime. She brought up the memory of him singing in the grocery store and he laughed. It seemed like so long ago, when it had really only been a few days. "I've never met anyone quite like you Mike" she said after their laughter had died down. Mike finished his last bite of burger and blushed. "Is that a good thing?" He asked and she nodded. He suddenly became very self conscious again, all of those old doubts creeping back into his mind, and she noticed his change in demeanor. It finally dawned on her that every time she complimented him in some way, that same shift happened, and she put the pieces together. "Mike, do you not realize how wonderful you are?" She asked earnestly. He looked down at the ground, unsure of how to answer. He knew he wasn't anything special, and he wasn't quite sure why she thought he was. "Mike look at me" she said gently and he lifted his eyes to hers. "I'm just a poor musician from Texas, I'm not, well, I'm not _wonderful" _he told her. She reached across the table and took hold of his hand. "I wish I could make you see what I see" she told him. "What do you see?" He asked with curiosity. "I see a man who follows his heart and his dreams, because he isn't afraid of taking that risk. Who looks after his friends like they're his family. Who's treated me with more respect and kindness than I've ever had my entire life. A man who is brave and caring and honest. And I see a man who's incredibly handsome and talented, so you get bonus points for that" she finished with a wink. Mike sat there completely speechless. "Addy, I'm not..." he couldn't let her think he was more than he was. "Mike, stop" She interjected softly. "I know you don't think that about yourself, and that's ok. I know that's who you are, and if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make you realize it one way or another. Because Michael Nesmith you are wonderful!" She exclaimed and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I, uh, wow um, I don't know what to say Addy" he said. He had never felt so empowered. She had said everything with such sincerity and vigor, that he almost believed her. Almost.

As they left the restaurant and got back in the car, Mike realized he didn't want the night to end. "Um Addy, I have one more place I'd like to take you, if that's alright?" He asked. He knew it was getting late, and he would have understood if she said no. "I'd love that Mike". She knew she was going to be in trouble with her father when she got home. She needed to be home in ten minutes, or she would be late. But she didn't care. She wanted to spend as much time with Mike as she possibly could. "Great" He said with a huge smile. He had planned this out just in case things had went well. He hadn't told the guys about it, so he didn't get their advice, but this was something he wanted to do on his own. The drive wasn't far, just a couple miles down the road, and they were there in no time. Mike killed the engine and ran around to let Addy out. The parking lot was empty, and it was nearly pitch black out, but Mike knew the way like the back of his hand. "Hang on one second ok?" He said, before going to the back of the Monkeemobile and grabbing his guitar. "What are you up to Mike?" She asked with a smile. He didn't say anything, he just gave her a grin and took her hand and started leading her down a path farther into the park. "Mike how can you see where you're going?" She asked, following him blind. The moon and stars were out, but as they went farther into the park, the thick layer of trees was making it harder to see. "I've come here so many times, I could walk this path blindfolded and I'd still find my way" he told her. Finally, they burst out of the tunnel of trees and into a large clearing. Addy gasped at the beautiful sight. There was a large lake surrounded by purple flowers. The moonlight danced on the water, giving it a mystic quality, and two swans swam together on the surface. To one side of the lake, there was a large white wooden swing built for two, with those same purple flowers painted on it. "Oh Mike, it's beautiful" Addy said, taking in the scenery. "Yes you are" he whispered. She looked up at him, and he realized what he had said. "I mean, uh yeah, this is um, right" he stammered and she giggled. He took her hand and led her over to the swing, and they sat down beside each other. "This is where I come to write songs, and just to be alone with my thoughts. It's usually pretty quiet, I don't know why more people don't come here, too wrapped up in the city I suppose" he told her. "Lucky for us then" she said and he smiled. "The guys must love it here" she mused. "Well actually they've never been here, this is sort of my place I guess" he admitted. She didn't know what to say. He had taken her to a place that had previously only been his. A place he shared with no one else. "Anyway, I brought you here because I wanted to play you something" he said as he adjusted his guitar.

_Girl you look mighty good to me, and I know that you've got to be the kind of girl I could love _

Mike began to sing the song he wrote for Addy the night before. The words had come so easily to him, and he wanted to share them with her. Music was the only way Mike knew how to express what he was feeling, and he hoped that by playing her this song, she understood just how much she meant to him already.

_You've got the sweetest pair of eyes, and your kiss would be paradise, you're the kind of girl I could love_

Addy was stunned. Her mouth had dropped the second he started singing. She knew how good he was with the band, but he somehow sounded different on his own. He sounded more sincere and raw. And the song was incredible. She was falling hard and falling fast. And she didn't care, she just wanted to be with Mike.

_You do something to my soul, that no ones ever done. If you're looking for true love, then let me be the one. Girl deep in my soul I'm sure, and my heart has no doubt that you're the kind of girl I could love. The kind of girl I could love. _

Mike finished the song and looked down at his guitar, afraid of what Addy was thinking. "Well?" He asked, not meeting her gaze. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Mike that was the most amazing thing I've ever heard, I can't believe you did this for me!" She said and he pulled her closer to him. "I just, uh, wanted to show you how special you are to me, and I know I'm not always good at expressing myself unless it's with music. But I needed you to know how I feel" he told her. She looked into his big brown eyes, and she felt her heart beat a little faster. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I really care about you Addy" Mike told her. "I care about you too, Mike" she whispered. He noticed for the second time that night he was staring at her lips. They looked so soft and inviting, but he didn't want to overstep. But she looked so beautiful, and his feelings were on overdrive. He carefully placed his guitar on the ground next to him, and moved closer to her. His breathing was getting faster, and he tried to calm his racing heart. He lifted his hand up to her face and gently brushed back a stray curl before bringing his other hand up to cup her face. She looked down from his eyes to his lips and her hands made their way to his waist to pull him closer. "Michael" she whispered. At the sound of his full name leaving her lips, Mike felt his resolve break. He closed the space between them and he kissed her. Her lips were just as soft as they looked, and she tasted like strawberries. His hands moved to tangle in her hair as he pulled her closer to him. His mouth moved against hers, as the tender kiss turned into one of passion. She moaned against him, and he felt electricity course through him. He pushed her back against the arm of the swing, and his hands roamed over her perfect body. He caressed every curve, and savored the soft touch of her skin. Addy had goosebumps all over her body. She had never experienced anything like this before. Shawn's kiss was rough, and possessive. Mike's was passionate, and yet gentle at the same time. She felt his hands touching her body, and tracing over her skin, and it thrilled her. She had never been touched like that before. Mike was nearly on top of her now, and she was pressed hard against the swing, but she ignored the pain of it. He knew he needed to cool it and back off, but his body had other plans. His tongue slid across her lips begging for entrance, and she gladly accepted. She tasted so sweet, and Mike couldn't get enough of her. As his tongue continued exploring her mouth, his hands had found their way to her breasts, and he felt them through the material of her dress. She moaned again, and Mike realized just how far he had gone. He reluctantly pulled away, and he gasped for air, and she did as well. He sat back up and looked down at Addy feeling breathless. "That was...amazing" she said, sitting back up. "I uh, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I know that I moved too fast, and I..." He started, but she stopped him. "Mike please don't apologize. I know we're moving fast, but this feels right" she told him, taking his hands in her own. He smiled down at her. "It does feel right, I just want to make sure you're ok with me kissing you so soon and everything" he told her. "Mike, you are so sweet, and I am definitely ok with you kissing me" she giggled. "This has been the most incredible night" she whispered and he nodded. "For me too" he said. "I wish it didn't have to end" she said "but if I don't get home soon, my father will probably kill me" she said, and for a moment, he didn't think she was joking. "Let's get you home then" he said.

He opened the car door one last time that night for Addy and walked her up the steps to the door. "I had a really great time tonight Mike" she said with a smile. "So did I" He grinned. She looked at his lips once more, and Mike leaned in to kiss her. Just before their lips met, the front door burst open. Mike jumped away from Addy as the stern figure of Mr. Hayes lurked in the doorway. "Addison Marie Hayes, do you have any idea what time it is?" The older man barked at his daughter. "It was entirely my fault sir, I should have had her back sooner" Mike said, trying to come to Addy's defense. "Do not interrupt me boy" the man spat. "And yes you should have, but we'll deal with that later. Addy, get upstairs this instant." He demanded and Mike clenched his fists to try and keep his temper in check. "Goodnight Mike" Addy whispered before slipping inside the house. He hated seeing the look of joy wiped off of her pretty face so easily. Once she was gone, Mike tried to turn and leave. "Hold it, right there" her father demanded. Mike stopped in his tracks and turned to face Mr. Hayes. "Who do you think you are?" He sneered, and Mike's eyes narrowed. "You're nothing but low level scum, and as long as I'm around, you're not going to get anywhere near my daughter ever again, is that clear?" He hissed out. Mike felt his anger boiling over, but he reminded himself that, like it or not, this was Addy's father, and he was someone important to Addy. " Sir, I know that I am not from your class, and lord knows I am not worthy of your daughter. But I respect her, and care about her deeply. I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not. I can't stand her and tell you I have a lot to offer her. But I can offer her all the love I've got, if she'll have it" Mike said. Though his words were true, it did nothing to affect the hardened gentleman before him. Mr. Hayes got dangerously close to Mike's face, but Mike never flinched. "Stay away from my daughter" he sneered before turning on his heel, and slamming the door behind him. Mike felt like he could cry. Between Shawn, Mr. Hayes, and his own lack of confidence, Mike had no idea how he was going to continue seeing Addy. He turned, and walked down the small staircase to head toward his car. "Mike!" He turned and saw Addy sprinting around the corner of the house. Before he had a chance to ask where she had come from, or what she was doing, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and returned her kiss. It was short and sweet, but the tenderness and spark was still there. "Please don't listen to anything he says Mike, you are more than worthy of me" she whispered and he blushed. "Oh you, you heard all of that?" He asked and she smiled. "Father seems to forget I'm perfectly capable of using the back door" she said with a grin. "Goodnight Mike" she said before turning back to the house. "Goodnight Addy" He said before heading back to the car. "Oh and Mike" she called and he looked back at her. "All the love you have to give? I'll take it" she said with a beaming smile before running back around the house to the back door.

Mike couldn't contain his happiness as he drove home. It had been a whirlwind of a night, but he had never felt better. He knew he was falling for her. Every time he pictured her face, his stomach did summersaults. He parked the car outside of the pad and whistled a happy tune as he walked through the doors. He flicked on the lights and yelped as he saw his three friends sitting in the living room, their arms crossed with stern expressions on their faces. "Robert Michael Nesmith, where in the world have you been young man!" Davy shouted. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Peter scolded. "And before we can let you go to bed, you must relay all of the details of your date!" Micky exclaimed and the others all broke into smiles. Mike just gazed at them with a mischievous look as he hung up his jacket. "Seriously Mike, how'd it go?" Peter asked, but Mike still didn't answer, he just continued whistling. "Did you kiss her?" Davy asked, but Mike simply whistled and bounded up the stairs towards his room. "Come on Mike don't leave us hanging, we've waited up all night for this!" Micky cried. Mike stopped in the doorway and looked down at his friends, their eager faces waiting for the details. "Second Base" was all he said before shutting his door.


	6. Chapter Six

Mike Nesmith couldn't remember a time in his life when he had been happier. His band of brothers were regularly playing gigs at The Hangout, which in turn led to them getting more gigs at other clubs. It got to the point where they had to start turning down offers just so they had time to rehearse and relax once in a while. Then of course, there was the real reason he had been feeling over the moon lately: Addy. Two weeks had passed since their perfect first date. Well, nearly perfect. If he could block Shawn and her father out of the memory, it would have been perfect. They had spent almost everyday together since. She would come listen to them play, and meet up with Mike afterwards, or they would make plans to get together at what they now referred to as their place. Every time they went back to the secluded, and usually unoccupied lake, they always seemed to reveal something deeper about themselves, stories that neither had spoken to anyone. They shared their deepest feelings and desires with one another, as if they had been together a lifetime instead of a few weeks. The only hitch in their relationship, was Addy's father and her scorned lech. Her father had meant what he said that first night. He wanted Addy no where near Mike, which meant Addy had to do a great deal of lying and a great deal of relying on Valerie to cover for her. For weeks, Mr. Hayes had been hearing various versions of "Valerie and I are going shopping" "I'm going to Valerie's house to discuss a book" "I'm going dancing with Valerie tonight". Addy hated lying to her father, but she hated being away from Mike more, and Valerie was more than willing to cover for her dear friends. Valerie and Peter had been seeing each other almost as regularly as the other delightful young pair. Peter even spent the night at Valerie's on a night her parents were out of town. Mike didn't ask Peter any details of his night out, not wanting to pry and out of respect for his friends privacy, but he knew by the look on Peter's face the next morning what had happened. Mike smiled at his friend and Peter returned it, neither speaking a word, but their silence said everything. And while Valerie was providing excuses for Mr. Hayes, Shawn was another story. He had been relentless in pursueing Addy. He was at her house practically every hour, banging down her door demanding to speak with her. Addy had told Mike about some of the conversations. She tried to avoid them when she could, but she could only hide for so long. He made various threats that, so far, had been just that: threats. He promised to get Addy back and put her in her place, and to teach the lanky Texan a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. Whenever Addy told Mike of his threats, his blood boiled. He didn't care about Shawn's beef with him, what he cared about was Addy. He saw the toll Shawn's actions were taking on her. He finally understood it then. Shawn was trying to wear her down. He was toying with her mind. After each argument, a little more of Addy's resolve broke. Mike realized that that was what Shawn wanted. He wanted her broken. He wanted her so mentally and emotionally drained that she would stop saying no, that she would give in to his demands to free herself from the weight of his threats and to protect Mike. And Mike wondered, would Addy eventually give into the game Shawn was playing? He knew he couldn't, no, he wouldn't let that happen. So he was there. He picked up her broken pieces and placed them back together, and he became her strength. His reassuring words, his tender care, and his music he played for her, were all things he did to remind her that she wasn't alone. And it was working. Addy had told him a few days ago that she had finally had enough. She filed harassment charges against Shawn, which of course infuriated her father, Shawn's parents, and Shawn himself. And while she knew it wouldn't stick and it would merely be a slap on the wrist, she felt good knowing that she was strong enough to go through with it and to prove a point. She was never going back to Shawn.

Mike smiled to himself as he drove the GTO to the familiar parking lot that was, as usual, vacant. He sat there for a moment and waited for Addy to arrive, and he thought back to their first date. That kiss had ignited something inside of him that he was unaware of. Since that night, he hadn't gone any farther with her. In fact, they hadn't even shared a kiss since. It was always just a short and sweet goodbye or goodnight kiss, a quick peck on the cheek or occasionally the lips. She didn't seem to mind that he had slowed their physical relationship way down, because they had focused so much on really getting to know each other. And as much as Mike loved getting to know her mind, he couldn't help but want to get to know her body too. That first kiss had been like fire. And he wanted more. But he knew he went too far, and he needed her to know he was interested in her as a person, not an object. He wanted there to be a clear distinction between himself and Shawn. And if he were honest with himself, he was just plain scared. He had never reacted that way with someone before, and it confused him. He knew he was a passionate guy, but his passion had always been toward music. Music was something he understood, it was familiar to him, it was a part of him. But Addy, Addy was different. Addy was special. And he had no clue what he was doing. It had taken the first week of them dating for him to finally accept that it was real and not a dream. And the entire second week, he kept fighting with himself about what he should do. Should he kiss her, really kiss her again? Should they take things to another level? Should he wait and not do anything? Should he talk to her and ask her? Or should he wait until she made a move for something more?

Talking and getting to know her was easy. He loved that part, and treasured it. Getting to know her life, her personality, her quirks and details, it was heaven for Mike. And he fell a little more with each conversation. She was incredibly bright, warm, caring, generous, witty, and all together wonderful. He still couldn't understand what she saw in him. He knew what he saw in her, and he was beginning to fall completely in love with every aspect of her being. Yes, that part was easy. And in his head, he could easily imagine taking her in his arms and giving her a kiss like the first one they shared, and doing it a million times over, the feeling never growing old. But to actually do it, that was another feat all together. He didn't know what had happened that first night that gave him the confidence to do what he did. He thought perhaps because he didn't know her as well as he did now. The initial spark had been there, but they really knew very little about each other. And, even though that spark was still there and burning brighter all the time, he really knew her now. And maybe that was why he couldn't bring himself to go any further than a quick kiss goodnight. She deserved the best, in everything. And he knew he couldn't give that to her. He was scared. He was scared of falling for her, and her not falling for him. He had already fallen for her mind, and if he allowed himself to take things farther physically, he knew he would fall all the way, and there would be no coming back from that. He was trying to protect his heart, even though he wanted to give it away. He wanted her to have it. But, would she take it? And would she keep it? He knew the kind of person she was, and she would never hurt another soul. Still, the doubt was there in the back of his mind. _She will realize you have nothing to offer, and she will move on. _ He shook his head. He wanted more of her, regardless of how scared and unsure he was. That fire was lit, and he wanted to fuel it. He just wasn't sure how to go about it. And he knew the risks of giving his heart away. She could easily walk away tomorrow, and he'd be nothing more than a pathetic, heartbroken musician. And while his head was telling him that's what would happen, his heart said something else. _She won't leave you, she cares about you, she wants to be with you. _

He stopped arguing with himself and decided to talk to her about taking things farther. He saw her blue convertible pull into the space beside of him, and he took a deep breath. He jumped out of the car, and just like every time he saw her, he felt his breath leave him and his knees shake. He knew he had never seen someone so beautiful. Her light blue blouse was neatly tucked into her mini skirt, and her long hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She looked casual, and still stunning. "Good evening Mike" she said, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "Good Evening Miss. Addy" he said playfully. She looked into his eyes, and she must have realized something was bothering him. "Is everything alright?" She asked. He knew better than to try and lie to her. "Well, there is um something I'd like to talk to you about, but let's wait till we get to the lake" he offered. She nodded and took his hand and they walked silently down the path they knew so well.

When they arrived at their clearing, it was deserted as usual. Mike spread a soft blanket across the dewy grass, and sat down beside of her. "So, what's wrong?" She asked taking his hands in hers. Mike's heart raced wildly at the small touch. She really had no idea what she did to him every time she touched him. "Addy, I uh, I don't really know how to uh, how to tell you this or how to say it exactly" he fumbled and she smiled at him. "You can tell me anything, you know that" she encouraged. "Well since our first date, we've uh, well we've really gotten to know each other right?" He asked, and he hated how dumb he sounded. She giggled a little and nodded in agreement. "Yes we have, and I love getting to know you Mike" she said with a grin. "And I've loved getting to know you" he agreed. "But um, since that first date, well we haven't really um you know we haven't really uh..." he was panicking. He didn't know how to go about this and wished he never would've started the conversation. Luckily, she knew what he was trying to say. "We haven't had a moment like that first kiss" she offered and his eyes grew wide and his face turned a deep shade of red. "How did you know I was..." he started, but she interjected. "Because I know you Mike, and I feel the same" she said. "Mike what we have is really good, and you don't have to ask permission to take things farther. In fact, I would like it if we did. If you want to kiss me Mike, then kiss me" she said. She brought herself closer to him, and he felt that familiar tingle in his gut whenever she brought herself that close. That familiar smell of roses hit him, and he reached out toward her. But just as his hand touched her cheek, a question he had longed to ask entered his mind. He had never asked her about it before, it seemed too personal. But he knew that's where they were now, and he needed to know this part of her story before they went any farther. "Tell me about your mother" he whispered. He saw the look of surprise on her face, and then it was quickly replaced with sadness. He wondered if he shouldn't have asked, but he wanted to know. There had to be a reason she was so kind and gentle, and it certainly wasn't thanks to her father. "I wondered how long it'd be before she was brought up" she whispered sadly, and Mike felt horrible. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked I just, you mean so much to me, and I want to know everything and..." "Mike stop, it's alright. I understand, and even though it's hard to talk about, I want to share everything with you" she said. "She was the best person you'd ever meet" she started with a sad smile. "She was an amazing mother, and a friend". She took a shaky breath and continued. "Four years ago, she found out she was pregnant. We were all so happy. My parents had wanted another child for a long time, and I couldn't wait to be a big sister." She said, and Mike knew then how the story was going to end. "There were complications. She went in to labor, and the doctors couldn't save the baby. And, it was too much for her body to handle. The pregnancy and stress, the terrible delivery, and then the shock of losing her child, it was too much. And then all of a sudden, my mother was gone". Her voice wavered only on the last sentence, and Mike saw a single tear roll down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb. He hated seeing her cry. His heart broke for her, and even a little for her father. What should have been such a happy and wonderful time for her family, became a tragedy. "She would have loved you" Addy whispered after regaining her composure. Mike offered a crooked smile, not sure of what to say. "I think her death is part of why father is the way he is. If some of the brightest minds and most well educated people couldn't save her, then who could ever be good enough?" And he winced at her words. "He holds people to an impossible standard, he's forgotten how to stop blaming people, and he's forgotten how to see the good in others." She continued. "Because the father I knew years ago, and the father I know is still there somewhere, he would love you too" she said. Mike still didn't know what to say. He wanted to offer her something, any kind of comfort, but there weren't any words. But she knew his silence meant that he cared, and that if he couldn't find the right thing to say, he wouldn't say anything, and she admired that about him. "And Mike," she started. "I love you too" she said it so softly, it just barely qualified as a whisper, but it was as if she had shouted it in his ears. His jaw dropped, and he was rendered speechless. She loved him? He simply couldn't believe it. Did he love her? Yes. Yes he did. But he couldn't say it. He tried, but it was like it was stuck. He opened his mouth three times, trying to make it come out. But she gently pressed her finger to his lips and leaned in close. "Mike, you don't have to say it back. I know you feel the same, but until you're ready to give yourself away like that and you believe in yourself, I don't want you to say it. I'm a patient girl Mike, I'll wait" she whispered, and she closed the gap between them and he felt her soft lips against his.

His head was spinning. How did she understand him so well? It was as if she could read his thoughts and she understood his feelings better than he did. She pulled herself onto his lap and pressed herself against him, and he forgot about his tumbling thoughts. He wrapped her up in his arms and spun them around so she was lying on the blanket and he was on top of her. His tongue once again made it's way into her mouth like their first kiss, and he felt her hands running through his hair, knocking his wool hat off. His left hand traced down her neck as he brought her even closer, and deepened the kiss even more. His mouth moved off hers, and soon began planting hot kisses on her neck. She moaned against him as he ran his right hand up and down the exposed skin of her leg. He trailed his kisses from her neck to her collar bone, sucking on the tender skin of her shoulder, a mark she knew would be hard to hide from her father, but she couldn't care less. He suddenly bit down on her shoulder, very lightly, but it was enough to earn a gasp and small squeal from Addy. Mike smiled to himself. This was what he had been afraid of? It seemed silly to him now, all of those hours agonizing over something that was flowing so easily. They fit. They understood each other. And they loved each other.

Mike kissed her lips once more, and he moaned when he felt her tongue dance with his. Just then, they heard a scoffing sound, and they sprang apart. An elderly couple had entered the clearing and gave the young love birds a look of pure disgust, clearly unimpressed with the PDA. Mike and Addy both blushed furiously, while trying not to laugh. "I think we better go" Mike offered and Addy nodded. He quickly gather up the blanket, and they practically ran to their cars. When they reached the parking lot, they erupted into a fit of laughter. "Did you see the look on her face?" He exclaimed between laughs. "Her face! What about his. He looked like he was mortified!" She said and Mike was nearly on the floor imagining their faces. "You certainly know how to cause a scene Nesmith" she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he looked into her eyes. "I could say the same about you Hayes" he said. He brushed his fingers against her cheek before giving her a long slow kiss. It wasn't filled with desire or lust, just a long passionate kiss of two people in love. "I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered when he finally pulled away. "I can't wait" he said with a grin.

He watched her drive away, and once she was gone everything slammed into him. How she reacted to him trying to tell her he wanted more, the story of her mother, telling him about how her father used to be, their intimate kiss, and most importantly, her telling him she loved him. He still couldn't believe it. But it bothered him that he couldn't say it back. He knew he felt it, but he also knew she was right. He was terrified of his feelings and he wasn't ready to say it yet. He needed to give his mind time to catch up to his heart. And he loved that she understood that without him having to say a word. She was so different and so special. She was just as important to him as his three best friends and his music, and he didn't think it was possible for him to love something or someone that much. But that was before Addy. In just a few weeks, he had fallen for her, and that scared him too. It all seemed too good to be true, it didn't seem real. And yet, it was. Mike thought about all of those things on his way home. She had turned his whole world upside down.

"Hey Mike, how was the date?" Peter asked when he walked in. "Are Micky and Davy here?" Mike asked and Peter laughed. "Nope, they are out on yet another double date" and Mike rolled his eyes. "I thought they weren't ever doing that again?" Mike asked. "Well Micky has been planning this for over a week. He met some actress the other day, and he's convinced her to act like a total lunatic with Davy tonight, while her model friend is all over Micky." Peter said laughing. "So this is payback for the double date Davy set up a while back?" Mike asked and Peter nodded. "Those two just won't learn will they?" Mike said. "Nope, but it provides entertainment for us" Peter laughed and Mike did too. "Did you need to talk to them?" Peter asked and Mike shook his head. "Actually, I wanted to just talk with you" he said, and Peter was surprised. It wasn't often Mike turned to him for advice. "Addy told me she loved me" Mike finally said and Peter broke out into a huge smile. "That's fantastic Mike!" He exclaimed. "But I couldn't say it back" he continued and Peter furrowed his brows. "It's because you still don't believe it, isn't it?" Peter finally asked, and once again, Mike was amazed at how observant his friend was. "You got me shotgun". Peter looked at his friend in disbelief. "Michael, she loves you, she doesn't want anyone else. She believes you're good enough, why can't you?" Peter asked and Mike shook his head. "She could have any man in the world Pete, why me?" He asked. "You're right" Peter started. "She could have anybody she wants right?" He asked and Mike gave a slow nod. "Well she wants you Mike, and it doesn't sound like she's going anywhere" he finished and Mike gave his friend a small smile. "Michael, the two of you connected, and it doesn't matter what your backgrounds are or who your family is or how much money you have. All that matters is love" Peter finished. "That's what Valerie has taught me. I've been where you are Mike, I know what you're feeling, but believe me, you are enough" Peter said, and Mike was truly moved by his words. "When did you get so smart?" Mike joked and Peter laughed. At that moment, Davy burst through the door with Micky following behind him. "Unbelievable, I mean you must be joking Micky!" Davy huffed, completely red in the face and Micky flapping his hands. The two completely ingnored Mike and Peter as they tromped upstairs arguing all the way. Peter and Mike doubled over in laughter as their friends continued trading insults. "Who ever thought there'd be a day when Mike and Peter were having better luck with the ladies than Micky and Davy?" Mike asked and Peter laughed. The tables had certainly turned for the bass player and the boy in the green wool hat.


	7. Chapter Seven

Another couple of weeks went by, and Mike and Addy continued falling for each other. Three days after Addy had told Mike she loved him, he asked her to go steady with him. She eagerly said yes, and Mike had never been so happy. He still couldn't bring himself to tell her he loved her. He knew it had nothing to do with Addy, and everything to do with him. That nagging voice in the back of his head wouldn't stop telling him he wasn't good enough, and that it was all too good to be true. He didn't know what his hangup was. She loved him, and told him so repeatedly, so why did he still think she was going to break his heart? He didn't know, but she didn't seem to mind that he still hadn't said it back. She meant what she had said about being patient, and Mike was grateful for that.

However, hiding things from her father was becoming increasingly difficult. Addy knew she couldn't keep relying on Valerie to cover for her. Which meant Addy was doing a lot of sneaking out late at night, and they weren't seeing each other every day like they had been. Now, it was two or three times a week. Mike hated not being around her more, and she didn't like it either. "I promise Mike, I'm going to talk to him, it's just complicated" she had told him. He tried to be understanding, but he couldn't help but feel a little frustrated. He couldn't understand why her father didn't value Addy's happiness, and would rather her be with Shawn than someone who actually treated her well. None of this was Addy's fault, he knew this was hard for her. She wanted nothing more than to have Mike come over frequently and for her father to drop his stern exterior and welcome Mike with open arms. She had tried to talk to her father about Mike, but before she could get very far he exploded. "If you ever bring that disgraceful boy up again, it'll be the last conversation you have with me!" She knew he didn't mean it, but it hurt her. She hadn't told Mike about the conversation, or that she had sobbed uncontrollably all through the night once her father had gone to sleep. She loved Mike more than anything, and she wanted to share that part of her life with her father, and all he could do was yell and ignore her. Though, she was glad Shawn had stopped coming around. She had hoped he had backed off for good, but she knew his ego wouldn't allow him to give up so easily. It was only a matter of time before he butted in again, and she was frightened to think of what would happen when that day would come. Mike worried too, but never let on. The last thing he wanted was to make Addy upset, she was hurt enough by her father, she didn't need to be worrying about Mike too.

Mike gazed out through the large balcony window, and took in the stormy sea below the pad. They had had none stop rain for three days, and it didn't look like it would be clearing up anytime soon. The large waves crashed onto the shoreline, and the heavy rain beat steadily against the pad. Mike saw the lights flicker a little. They hadn't lost power yet, but if the wind picked up anymore, it was only a matter of time before they would. The guys had been endlessly bored. Mr. Matteson had given them the week off since they had been working so much, and at first they were thrilled. But when the weather turned lousy, all they wanted to do was get out of the house. Mike surveyed his three friends. Peter and Micky were playing an unenthusiastic game of checkers, which Mike knew would end in a fight because Peter always tried to cheat. And Davy was lounging on the couch tossing a ball into the air and then catching it when it came back down. Mike sighed and looked back outside. The wind whipped the pounding rain in all directions, and the downpour was so heavy, Mike could barely see anything. He saw a flash of lighting shoot across the sky before a loud clap of thunder boomed and rattled the house. Peter's head shot up and Mike heard him whimper. "Don't worry Peter, it'll be over before you know it" Mike said. Peter nodded nervously and tried to focus on his checker game. As they sat around and listened to the raging storm, Mike's mind was filled with thoughts of Addy. He hadn't seen her in three days due to the weather, and he missed her terribly. He thought about the last time he was with her. She had snuck out when her father had gone to sleep, and he knew they wouldn't have long together. They sat in his car just a little ways down the road from her house. They talked quietly and giggled and teased one another. Then they both went very still and quiet, as they always did when they had both had enough of talking. Then it was lips on lips, his hands roaming over her body, and hers wrapping around his neck pulling him closer. His fingers would end up running through her hair as he kissed down her neck and she let out sigh after sigh. That was always as far as they went. The passionate kisses and tender embraces had been enough for them. They simply loved being with one another. When they finally pulled away, she gave him a soft goodbye before getting out of the car and running back to the house.

A loud knock at the door startled Mike and brought him out of his memory. Davy stopped throwing the ball, and Micky and Peter looked at each other confused. "Who in the world could that be?" Mike asked, striding toward the door. "Surely Babbit wouldn't be bothering us in this weather" Davy said. "But we've paid the rent, and it was on time for once!" Micky said. Mike reached the door, and looked through the peephole. The storm had made it impossibly dark outside, and the rain was no help either, and Mike couldn't see. He shrugged and opened the door. What he saw broke his heart. Addy stood in the doorway, soaked head to toe, trembling, and tears streamed down her pretty face, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Mike" she choked out before throwing her arms around him. He pulled her drenched and chilly body close to him, and wrapped her up in his arms before closing the door. She sobbed against him, and she shook uncontrollably. He gently pulled her away from him, just enough to see her face. "Addy, Addy breathe" he said, rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to warm her up. She certainly didn't dress for the weather. Her thin mint blouse clung to her, and her bell bottoms were soaked, and her feet had to be frozen in her drowned flats. "Davy, get me that blanket" Mike said, and Davy quickly handed Mike the warm knitted blanket from the couch. Mike wrapped it around the still shaking girl, and continued trying to warm her up. "Here, come here and sit down, and you can tell us what happened" he offered, and gently led her to the couch. Davy hopped up and stood beside his other band mates, while Mike and Addy sat on the sofa. Mike kept his arm wrapped around her, and she snuggled in close to him. Her breathing had calmed down, and her tears had stopped, and he could see she was quieting down. "Better?" He asked and she gave a little nod. "What happened?" He asked gently. When her eyes finally met his, he felt his heart break again. She looked broken. "I, I told him" she choked out and Mike knew exactly what she meant. He felt his blood boil and his fist was clenched tight. "Mike, he was furious, he flew off the handle, I, I've never seen him so angry" she cried and buried her head in Mike's chest. "Shhh, it's alright I've got you" Mike said and rubbed his hand up and down her back. Davy turned to Micky, and Micky could only shake his head in anger. Peter felt tears form in his eyes. Mike was the best man Peter knew, and it killed him that her father wouldn't even give him a chance. Addy pulled away and tried to continue her story. "I told him that I was in love with you" she whispered, and despite the situation, Mike couldn't help but smile a little. "I told him that all I wanted was for him to be happy for me, and that he would really like you if he would just get to know you" she continued. "But he was furious" she said, and her eyes looked sad and tired. "I don't even know what all horrible things he started screaming" she said. Mike knew she was lying. She remembered every word. But she didn't have the energy to go through the whole fight, and Mike knew that, and she was grateful he didn't press for more details. "But he said, as long as you're my daughter and live with my money and under my roof you will never see that boy again" she said. Mike then understood why she was there. She locked eyes with him. "Oh, Addy" he whispered. "If he can't accept you, then I don't want to live under his roof, he knows I couldn't care less about the money, and I don't want a father who can be so cruel and unforgiving". The last part she hardly got out. She started to cry and Mike brushed the tears away from her eyes. It was then Mike realized he never heard her car pull up, though the storm could have drowned out the sound. But he didn't remember seeing it when he opened the door. "Addy, did you drive here?" He asked. She wouldn't look at him. "Addy, that's a ten mile walk!" He exclaimed. "I had to get out, and I just..." she couldn't finish he sentence. She was exhausted from the trip, and she was wet and practically frozen. She felt lightheaded and Mike saw her sway a little. He caught hold of her arm right as she was about to topple over. "Hey, hey babe look at me" He said, and she tried to keep her eyes open. "Listen we got to get her warm, and into bed" he told the guys. "Davy, go get those flannel pajamas that your grandad sent you that you never wear. They'll probably fit her" Mike said, and without hesitation the young singer bounded into his room to retrieve the clothes. "Come on, I'll help you to the bathroom so you can get changed" Mike said, and helped Addy stand from the couch. She wobbled a little, but finally got her balance. Mike walked her over to the bathroom, and Davy handed her the soft pjs. "These ought to do" he said with a smile, and she gave him a weak one of her own.

Once she was in the bathroom, Mike turned to look at his friends. They wore mixed emotions. Davy had pity and anger written all over his face, as did Micky. But Peter, Peter just looked sad. Almost as heart broken as Mike. "What are you gonna do Mike?" Micky asked, after a moment. "I don't know" he answered. "But for right now, I'm going to take care of her. Get her warm and rested, and we'll deal with the rest tomorrow" he said, and the others nodded in agreement. "Well listen, why don't you take my bed, and she can have yours, and I'll sleep on the couch for tonight" Micky offered and Mike gave him a smile. "Well thank you good buddy" he said. He heard the door open and Addy stepped out in Davy's pajamas. Her hair was still wet, and she looked dangerously pail and fragile. Mike had never seen her look so tired and broken, and he hoped he never would again after tonight. He walked up to her and gently stroked her cheek. "You feelin' alright" He asked, and tried not to panic at how cold her cheek was. "I will be" She whispered. "Let's get you to bed" he told her. As soon as the words left his mouth, he saw her sway again, and her eyes close. "Addy" he called, and he caught her right before she hit the ground. "Addy, hey babe wake up" he said, gently patting her cheek, but it was no use. "She's beat man, she's had a long night" Davy said softly. Mike scooped her tiny body up in his arms. Mike didn't consider himself to be extremely strong, but Addy felt as though she weighed nothing. And in that moment, Mike knew he wanted to always take care of her. Holding her in his arms, with her pressed against his chest, he felt like a protector, and he'd protect her against anything. "I'm just gonna take her up to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning alright" he told his friends. They each gave him a sad smile, before he carried Addy up the stairs.

He gently placed her on his bed and tucked her under the covers. He took a moment to just stare at her sleeping form. He stroked away the wet pieces of hair that clung to her pale face, and then he traced his fingers across her jaw line and her cheek. He leaned in close, and despite being out in the rain all night, she still smelled like roses, and that made him smile. She was still Addy, broken and tired as she was, she was still the same girl he was so crazy about, and he knew he had to figure this out for her. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, before quickly changing into his own pjs, and crawling into Micky's bed.

He tossed and turned for what felt like hours. "How in the world does Mick get any sleep on this thing" he mumbled out loud. Micky's bed felt hard as a rock compared to Mike's worn and comfy mattress. But Mike knew, even if Micky had the mattress of a king, Mike still wouldn't be able to sleep. All he could think about was his poor girlfriend in the bed across from him. He couldn't help but feel like the whole thing was his fault. He had come between Addy and the only family she had left. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt tears stinging his eyes. He knew what he had to do, and it was going to kill him. He had to end things with her. If he really wanted to protect her, really wanted to love and care for her like he said he did, then he had to let her go. She needed her father, cold and harsh as he might be, she loved him and he was her family. Mike was not. Mike felt the tears trail down his face and he furiously wiped them away. That image of her on their doorstep would never go away. She looked absolutely devastated, and it was his fault. If he had been wealthy and dignified and someone important, her father would've accepted him with open arms and Addy would be happy. Instead, she had run away and was lying in bed exhausted and heartbroken. He knew he had to call it off, because he wanted to put her happiness before his own. Because he loved her.

He threw the covers away from his body, and quietly crept outside. He made his way down the steps and heard a clap of thunder, and lighting illuminated the room. Mike made his way over to stare outside just as he had been doing before Addy arrived. He let his tears flow freely and quietly down his face as he watched the storm. "Mike?" He heard a groggy voice coming from the couch, and saw Micky slowly sit up. "It's alright Mick, go on back to sleep" Mike said gently, and just as if he had never woken up at all, Micky was out like a light. Mike chuckled a little despite himself. "Mike" this time, the voice was soft and sweet, and it came from the top of the stairs. Mike looked up and saw Addy standing at the top of the steps. "Go on back to bed, I'll be up in a minute" he said, quickly looking away trying to hide his tear stained face. He heard her soft footsteps on the stairs, and knew he had been caught. He heard her stop just behind him, but he still didn't look away from the window. He felt her hands rest on his back as she looked out at the storm. After a moment, he felt her fingers turn his chin so his eyes met hers. "Mike, have you been crying?" She asked. Mike could barely hold back his tears. He wanted to wait and do this in the morning, the last thing he wanted was to do this now. "Look, you need to rest, we'll talk in the morning" he said, gently steering her towards the stairs. "No, Mike, we'll talk about it now" she whispered with insistence. She knew him too well. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "Michael, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking..." she started and he stopped her. "Addy, he's your father, I am not going to get in the way of your family" Mike insisted and he saw a look he had never seen on her before. She was angry. "Mike, I wouldn't have walked all that way in this storm, abandoning my father, if I didn't love you with all my heart!" She hissed and Mike checked to make sure Micky hadn't woken back up and that Davy and Peter's door was still shut tight. "Addy, I care about you too much to see you so heartbroken" he whispered. He saw her eyes soften for a moment, but then she went right back to being angry. "You care about me? Is that all?" She asked. He realized her patience had run out. He knew if he told her he loved her, which is exactly what he wanted to say, he couldn't go through with ending things. But if he didn't, if he lied, he could get her back to her father. He was torn. He knew what he should do, but it wasn't what he wanted to do. Suddenly, the anger was gone, and she looked shattered. "Do you really just care about me?" She choked out and Mike couldn't stand it. "I love you, Addy" he whispered and he saw a tear roll down her face. "I've been in love with you for a long time" he continued. "And that's why I have to let you go" he said, his voice cracking, and his own tears escaping. "You already lost your mom, I'm not going to be the reason you lose your dad" he said. She shook her head violently. "What happened to my mom, was out of anyone's control. This is in my control and it's my decision on how I handle it, not yours Mike" she said stepping closer to him. "If he loves me, then he'll learn to accept us, and if he doesn't...then that's on him. None of this is your fault, or your choice" she said. "So if you want to end things, it's going to be because you don't love me" she finished, bringing her face inches from his. "So, what's it going to be Mike?" She asked. "Are you going to finally accept that you are enough, that I love you and you love me, or are you going to push me out because you think that's what's best?" She challenged. Mike didn't even think twice. He crashed his lips onto hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. The storm outside raged on, the waves hitting the surf with tremendous force, and the lighting igniting the sky. Addy moaned as Mike's tongue pushed into her mouth and he felt her nails dig into his back. He easily picked her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed her closer to him. Her hands cupped his face and she kissed his jaw and neck. He heard another loud boom of thunder, and the wind was picking up. He saw the kitchen light flicker, and then they were thrown into total darkness. The small lights they would leave on during the night were knocked out, and Mike knew the power was gone. He ran his hand up under her shirt, and felt the bare skin of her back as he kissed her hard on the mouth. "Upstairs" she whispered, and he obeyed, kissing her all the way.

He walked them through the doorway and kicked it shut with his foot, knowing that any noise made would be blocked out by the violent storm outside. He laid her on his bed and looked down at her. Her face was flushed, and her lips were swollen. Her hair had dried and was now a tangle of curls. The pajamas Davy had loaned her weren't form flattering in the slightest, and clung to her awkwardly. But Mike thought she had never looked better. He was on top of her in the blink of an eye. He kissed her with such intensity, and he felt her shudder. He smiled, knowing he was the one causing that reaction. He felt her hands grab at his night shirt and he helped her pull it off. She gently tugged at his pants, and soon he stood only in his boxers. He then pulled her flannel pants off, and ran his fingers up and down her leg, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. He kissed down her neck and started undoing the buttons on the flannel top she wore. "Mike" she whispered breathlessly. He stopped about halfway down the shirt and looked into her eyes. She looked scared. "We can stop" he said, and he meant it. She had been through a lot, and Mike wouldn't rush her into anything. Truth be told, he was scared to. He had only done this once before, and it didn't go so well. He wanted this time with Addy to be perfect. Not just for him, but for her too. "I've never, um, that is I'm still..." she said biting her lip, and he understood. "We don't have to" he told her, brushing the curls away from her face. "Mike, I want this, I just wanted you to know" she told him and he nodded. "We can go as slow as you want, and if you want to stop, tell me" he said. "I love you, so much" he told her and he gave her a gentle kiss. "I love you Mike" she whispered back. He carefully undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt, and the material fell to the floor. His eyes took her in, and he felt his breathing stop while hers was out of control. He kissed her again. The thunder rolled outside and the rain pounded into the earth. The wind howled wildly, and the lightning danced across the sky. The waves rose high above the water, and came crashing down on the beach. And then, the storm passed. The thunder faded, the lighting stopped, the rain became nothing more than a light sprinkle, and the waves began to calm.


End file.
